Practicality and Love
by Hitokun
Summary: Kumiko is a practical person and Reina gives her a proposal that she just can't refuse. However, both of them wonder if their relationship stems from something more than just practicality. They're not quite sure what it is, but they find out the hard way that what they feel for each other is definitely love. Reina x Kumiko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm so bad lol. Starting another multi-chaptered piece of writing. I hope I can stick to finishing this within 2-3 parts and I hope it won't take me a whole year to do so. Exams are coming up soon, so I hope I can get this all out of my system by then!

Standard disclaimer applies. I hope you enjoy this and please review if you would like to see another chapter!

Current music: The sound of typing as I sit in silence in my room

* * *

 **Practicality and Love**

* * *

Reina hurried down the stairs, trying to balance all the things she had in her hands. She had her schoolbag hoisted up on one shoulder, her trumpet case in her left hand, and her cellphone clutched clumsily in her right as she struggled to type out a reply to the text message she got nearly an hour ago.

Amidst the scramble, Kousaka Reina only had one thought in mind. She desperately hoped that Kumiko was still waiting for her. Today was a rare half day for classes and band ended shortly after lunch. Reina promised Kumiko that they'd walk home together today.

It would just be the two of them.

Finally reaching the first year classrooms, Reina paused to catch her breath at the bottom of the stairs. She wiped away the light layer of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. Taking a deep breath, Reina straightened out her uniform and smoothed out her usually perfect hair. She continued down the hall, an contemplative look on her face as she rehearsed how she would apologize for the mix-up. There was a sudden vibration in Reina's hand and she looked down at the screen of her phone.

' _You're a little more than 10 minutes late, but I'll forgive you…just this once!'_

Reina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, glad that Kumiko wasn't too annoyed with her. Even through SMS, the trumpeter knew the other girl's mannerisms well enough to tell when she was in a good mood.

Apparently, today was one of those days.

Reina tapped out a quick reply, picking up her pace slightly as she sent it. Kumiko's classroom was just up ahead. As the trumpet player approached the room, she paused, hearing laughter and voices drifting through the open door.

"Ooh…are you texting your boyfriend, Kumiko-chan? You're looking awfully happy there."

Reina's ears perked up at this. It was a voice she didn't know, but she presumed it was one of Kumiko's classmates. Sidling up against the wall just beside the door, Reina stood there, listening intently as she stayed out of sight.

"Haha…no way! Kumiko? She's too busy with band practice to date…and practically the only boy she knows is…Tsukamoto-kun."

This time, Reina recognized the voice. It was Katou Hazuki, the girl who definitely just let some of her jealousy slip out in that sentence…

"Geh…It's not like that with us. Shuuichi's just…Shuuichi, you know? And I don't have a boyfriend."

A strange relief washed through Reina and she stood there, blinking in surprise. In all the time she had known Kumiko, she had never asked the girl if she was dating someone. It was…just something she knew without asking.

"Hmmmm? Really? Tsukamoto-kun seems like a nice guy though, doesn't he? He's tall and well-built. His face isn't bad to look at either."

"Ugh…no way. C'mon, let's drop it. He's not really my type…"

Reina could hear the annoyance in Kumiko's voice and at that moment, her phone buzzed. She looked down to read the message.

' _Reina…didn't you say you were almost here?'_

A smirk tugged at Reina's lips as she read the text. She knew Kumiko was getting uncomfortable with the line of questioning, but there was no way she would jump in and save her just yet. She was interested in what Kumiko's tastes were after all.

"Ahhh, but no matter what you say, wouldn't it be nice to have a boyfriend? Miki-chan in class 3 is dating this guy from Rikka and she keep bragging about him all the time. I get pretty jealous hearing about their lovey dovey adventures…"

"You could have someone walk you home every day, someone to go to the movies with, or spend Christmas eve with...or in your case, someone to practice songs with."

"Haha…If you put it that way, I guess it would be nice to have a boyfriend…"

Reina swallowed hard at that, wondering why Kumiko's voice sounded so wistful at that moment.

It bothered her.

It bothered the trumpeter so much that…

"Kumiko! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Reina made her entrance without another second to spare, feeling awkward after standing there for so long.

The three girls turned at the new voice. Kumiko was seated at her desk by the window, with Hazuki leaning on the windowsill and unknown classmate A seated at the desk in front of both of them.

"Reina!" Kumiko's face lit up as Reina entered.

"Oh! Kousaka-san." Hazuki greeting Reina enthusiastically, waving. "Did your section practice run late today?"

"Mhm. It took longer than I expected and I lost track of time." Reina flicked her hair casually, trying to keep her calm ice queen composure even though she wanted to throw herself onto the floor and beg for Kumiko's forgiveness for being so late. She walked a few steps forward, bridging the distance between her and the girls.

"Hmm…I bet you did, Reina. You're always so focused during practice. I bet you went up to the roof alone, didn't you? Is that why you lost track of time?" Kumiko arched an eyebrow as she grinned. She stood from her seat, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. She knew Reina was sorry, but she wanted to tease the girl a little bit. She couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Reina fought the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks. Kumiko was right on the dot. Averting her gaze slightly, Reina pouted. She felt beyond guilty. "Sorry."

The euphonium player had a mischievous smile on her face, a strange excitement buzzing in her chest. Walking over to Reina, Kumiko raised her arm, bringing her hand down in a karate chop motion. Reina closed her eyes, anticipating the blow, but willing to accept it for her tardiness.

Reina waited and waited, but felt nothing but a soft pressure on the top of her head. The brunette's hand barely made any impact, coming down softly as she laid the edge of her palm onto Reina's head. Kumiko flattened her hand out, patting the trumpeter's head as she would a little kid.

"There, there. I'm not mad, but you definitely owe me a yakisoba bun tomorrow."

Reina looked up, staring blankly into Kumiko's face, surprised that the brunette was in such a good mood. Kumiko cocked her head slightly as she beamed with a giddy sort of smile. She waited for Reina's reply, her hand lingering on the girl's silky black hair.

"Okay."

Reina returned a half-smile, Kumiko's affect definitely contagious. She hoped it wasn't the conversation topic that brought this about. Honestly, the timing bothered her.

"Well, let's get going! Hazuki-chan, Aya-chan, have fun at the movies. I'll see you two tomorrow!" Kumiko turned to wave goodbye to her two friends before she exited the room, Reina in tow.

As the two girls left the classroom, Aya and Hazuki stared after them, catching bits of the animated conversation that sparked once they were out of sight. They could hear Kumiko's laughter and Reina being unusually talkative. Hazuki knew that Reina was never like that around other people.

"They're…dating, aren't they?"

Hazuki turned her head abruptly to look at Aya, her jaw dropping in shock. "What!? What makes you say that? You've never even met Kousaka-san until today."

Still staring at the door, Aya thought to herself. "Hmm…it's just a feeling I got. That atmosphere just now was a little too much for me…"

Hazuki burst out into laughter at this, bending over as she tried to contain herself. "Haha! Kumiko and Kousaka-san? That's just how they always are. I'm pretty sure they aren't going out!" The tuba player recovered quickly, a smile still on her face. "They're just really close friends."

In the back of her mind, she wondered if Kumiko would ever date Reina. If that happened, Tsukamoto-kun would definitely be up for the taking.

But that was probably just wishful thinking.

* * *

"…and then, my sister just comes into my room without knocking and without a word, she takes my cactus! Can you believe the nerve she has to do that! Really…some people!" Kumiko fumed as she recounted her story of the week to Reina, annoyed that her sister came back from college last night just to torment her.

"Mmmmh…that's horrible." Reina trailed slightly behind Kumiko, her head in the clouds as she stared after the taller girl's back.

Kumiko stopped abruptly, turning around. She had a concerned look on her face. "Reina, what's bothering you?" Her eyebrows were knitted in concern, her voice suddenly losing its bubbly character.

Reina jogged a bit to catch up with the brunette, a genuine smile spreading across her lips. She knew Kumiko was worried about her and it made Reina's heart swell with delight. "I'm fine. I'm just glad that I can walk home with you, Kumiko."

"Hey, hey…smooth talking isn't going to get you out of this, Reina…" Kumiko sighed, but couldn't help but grin at the trumpeter's strange way of showing her affection. "You owe me at least this much for being over an hour late." She knew that Reina had her mind on something else.

Reina suddenly linked arms with Kumiko, interlacing her fingers with the euphonium player's as they walked.

Kumiko tensed slightly at the sudden contact, but relaxed almost immediately. She was always wary of how clingy Reina could be sometimes, usually when her emotions were running high.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Reina's voice was barely above a whisper.

"For what?" Kumiko looked over, expecting anything and everything but that question.

"Hmm…I guess I expected you to be more annoyed with me since I made you wait. It caught me a little off guard that you were so happy after school."

Kumiko laughed sheepishly. "Haha…well, I guess I was just excited to see you, Reina. I really was mad, but only for a few minutes. After all, it's not often now that we get to go home together with just the two of us."

Reina's heart thudded in her chest, her pulse racing suddenly at Kumiko's words. It was getting a little too warm for comfort, the trumpeter fighting her emotions.

"There was this new café, you see…I wanted to go there with you, but I'd feel bad if I left Hazuki-chan and Midori-chan out. So, today's the perfect day...since they're both busy…or something like that." Kumiko said this in her Kumiko-like way, trying to find the right words. She ran a hand through her brown locks nervously, embarrassed that she was so excited to carry out her elaborate secret plan.

"Oh." Reina's heart refused to calm down, even with the awkwardly worded explanation. It was normal for friends to go to cafés together, right? It was normal for them to ditch everyone else and go by themselves, right?

"Uhm…so, is that alright with you, Reina? I know it's a bit out of the blue, but I'm sure you'll love the cakes there. It's really-"

"I'll go. I'll definitely go." Reina interjected. She knew Kumiko had a bad habit of overthinking things.

"Really!? I'm so glad. It's just a few blocks after the station. You won't regret it, Reina!" Kumiko grinned from ear to ear, working a slight skip in her step as she started thinking about which cake Reina would like best. With their hands still clasped together, Kumiko pulled Reina along.

"I just wish you would have told me beforehand so I'd having something to look forward to today." Reina smiled softly as she let Kumiko lead the way, the brunette's hand tightly holding hers.

"Ah. Well, I wasn't sure if you would be okay with going right after school, so I planned on cornering you so you wouldn't have the choice to refuse." Kumiko said matter-of-factly, with her usual blatant honesty. It was Reina after all. There wasn't any need to dress up her words.

"Pfft…" Reina tried to stifle her laughter at the brunette's admission. "That's so like you, Kumiko…It's really cute."

The brunette paused in stride, wondering if she heard Reina correctly.

"Eh…cute? None of that 'your personality sucks' this time?" Kumiko raised an eyebrow, trying to recall the last time anyone called her cute. It must have been in elementary school…

Reina chuckled as she shook her head. "That still holds true, but you can be cute sometimes. It's definitely a compliment, you know?"

Kumiko scoffed, unable to control the strange fluttering of her heart at Reina's words. "Well, thank you very much, _Ko-u-sa-ka-san_." The brunette enunciated every syllable in Reina's name, her sarcasm evident even if she didn't address the other girl so formally.

Reina laughed again, her emotions fluctuating wildly. She felt at ease, but at the same time, the tightness in her chest made her feel sick.

"It's true! Sometimes I think that you're cute even with your bad personality. I wonder if other people can see it too or if they only like your good girl façade." Reina paused, her eyes softening, but her smile giving off a more distant sentiment. "When you start dating, I hope you can find someone who loves that part of you like I do."

There was a sudden heaviness in the atmosphere at Reina's words. Kumiko's cheeks were burning a bright red now, feeling that this confession of love was different from their usual ones. There was a darker and almost bitter seriousness to it.

Kumiko let the tension hang in the air for a second more before she broke it. She laughed weakly, trying to dispel the sudden awkwardness. "Not you too, Reina…Did you hear what we were talking about in the classroom? I don't have any interest in that sort of thing really."

"Hm? I thought I heard a certain someone saying that it would be nice to have a boyfriend." Reina smirked, knowing that Kumiko was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. At the same time, Reina knew she was a true masochist, feeling something heavy snake around her heart, squeezing it until she felt a tightness in her chest. There was a sickening feeling sinking in her stomach as she delved into the topic. Despite the answer, she wanted to know. She needed to know. She had been interested in Kumiko from the start and she couldn't believe that they hadn't breached this subject before.

Maybe because they knew there was something taboo about the subject for them.

Reina wasn't sure. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

"I-I just said that to get Aya-chan to stop bugging me about it…Honestly, it was getting annoying with all the Shuuichi this and Shuuichi that. I wish they'd get a clue that I'm not interested in someone like him." Kumiko sulked, wondering why all her friends had to gang up on her today. All she wanted was to enjoy cake with Reina. Was that so much to ask for?

"Then what kind of person _are_ you interested in?" Reina asked, trying to mask her curiosity, working in her typical indifference.

"Hmm…if I had a type, I'd say…someone attractive, smart, hard-working…" Kumiko paused, directing her eyes upwards to think about the question seriously. "And I guess it'd be nice if they were wealthy."

Reina laughed, letting Kumiko's words sink in. "Seriously? How practical! That's so you, Kumiko…this is definitely where I would comment on your bad personality."

"R-Reina! C'mon, I'm just being realistic." Kumiko blushed, feeling suddenly self-conscious. She turned away slightly from Reina, but kept their hands intertwined.

The trumpeter felt her heart ache at the sight of her friend, so radiantly beautiful in her eyes. Reina reveled in the sight of Kumiko's embarrassment, her sheepish smile, the way she tossed her brown curls so adorably with a flick of her hand. It was a nervous tic the brunette had, one that Reina had noticed just recently. It was a secret that Reina only knew and she wanted to keep it that way.

Reina knew almost everything about Kumiko, but she was still afraid of rejection.

It was just on a whim, but Reina felt daring today. If all else failed, she could play it off as a joke. It could be another one of their confessions of love.

Pulling Kumiko's hand gently, Reina stood to face her. The trumpeter stepped closer to the brunette, invading her personal space. Their faces were only inches apart, their noses almost touching. Kumiko swallowed hard and an audible gulp was heard between them. Reina leaned closer to the taller girl, standing on her tiptoes as she brought her lips next to Kumiko's ear.

She whispered.

" _Then how about you go out with me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello hello. Thank you all for subscribing to my story and for the nice reviews :) Exams start in a week and a half, so I am very stressed. Oh well. That may mean that I will post more/or post less. Depends on my mood really.

With this story, it's a little confusing knowing where the two stand with their feelings. It's definitely a grey area since Kumiko and Reina are normally so close and strangely intimate (in the anime)

Please review if you liked it and want more updates!

Sooner (or later) you will see where I'm going with this lol.

 _Current music:_ Hibike Euphonium! Movie OST - 告白/答え

* * *

 **Practicality and Love** \- Part 2

* * *

Kumiko's ears were beet red, the hot flush spreading from her cheeks. It might have been the way Reina's sultry voice caressed her skin, but it became more of a searing sensation. The heaviness of Reina's words seemed to burn her.

' _Then how about you go out with me?'_

The phrase seemed to hang in the air, echoing in the brief silence.

Reina took a step back, standing a little less than arm's length from the euphonium player. On the outside, Reina was composed, nonchalant almost. However, it took the trumpeter every ounce of her concentration to hold back the nauseous anxiety that threatened to expose her real feelings.

"Reina…your sense of humor is as twisted as always." Kumiko laughed weakly, trying to break up the heavy atmosphere, but her forced smile faded, an awkward grimace left on her lips.

Again, as if to emphasize her seriousness, Reina stepped closer to Kumiko, making the girl recoil from the sudden proximity.

"You definitely don't understand my love, Kumiko."

Reina turned quickly on her heel, her hair fluttering with the motion. She kept walking along the dirt path, leaving Kumiko standing there with her mouth slightly ajar in shock.

There was a lingering accusation in the air as Reina's words sunk in. It was strange and confusing, but it made the Kumiko's heart tighten uncomfortably, her pulse racing wildly. The blood pounded loudly in her ears, muffling the world around her.

"Kumiko, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to go to the café." Reina paused as she looked back.

"I-I'm coming!" Kumiko was startled out of her reverie, quickly jogging to catch up. Her nerves were short-circuiting as she wondered what that atmosphere was just now. It was different from their usual banter, laden with a bitter seriousness.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Kumiko dealing with her inner turmoil all the while.

"Uhm, Reina!" Kumiko started, flustered, wondering how she should word her…clarification. "Uh…back there…" The brunette bit her lip, wracking her brain to string together coherent words.

"Hm?"

Reina continued walking, and her pace almost seemed to pick up even. Kumiko could tell that Reina wanted to leave the topic alone, to leave the issue hanging, but the brunette couldn't let that happen. She needed to know.

"Reina!" Kumiko grabbed Reina's wrist, pulling the trumpeter to a halt. Reina continued to face towards the road, away from Kumiko.

"W-Were you serious about what you said earlier?" Kumiko's hand trembled against Reina's skin and the trumpeter felt a shiver run down her spine at the contact.

Reina knew she had messed up. She had a change to play it off as a joke, but she had missed that opportunity already. Despite that, it was tortuously enjoyable. However, the nauseous feeling in her chest was quickly becoming a nuisance.

With the way things were at the moment, it would be an insult to both of them to not follow through. It was madness on Reina's part, but despite everything, she wanted this. Her fixation with Kumiko was exceeding anything she ever intended. Today was testament to that. She had realized that she couldn't bear to think about anyone taking Kumiko from her.

Reina wanted nothing but to have the girl to herself. It was illogical, unhealthy, selfish, and…

"I did mean it. Dating, of course."

Reina turned to lock eyes with Kumiko, fixing the girl with an intense stare. Again, Reina's words punctuated the air with such sharp candour, but she faltered immediately. The trumpeter averted her eyes once she realized that she had actually said it aloud, that she had crossed a line that she never had the confidence to consider.

"Reina…do you really mean it?"

"I…do. I mean it…going out as in…two people dating…that sort of thing." Reina stared at the ground, trying to playing it cool, but her resolve was crumbling. "I…want to go out with you, Kumiko."

"Oh." Kumiko's cheeks burned again with embarrassment, unable to handle how incredibly vulnerable Reina looked at the moment.

Kumiko's eyes studied Reina closely, feeling conflicted as she saw the genuine embarrassment on the girl's face. It couldn't be real. Kumiko felt that she must have missed something and the insecurity showed on her face, marred with confusion, concern, and _apprehension_.

"But…you like Taki-sensei, don't you? Have you given up on him already?"

"I have." Reina said without hesitation, making Kumiko blink in surprise.

"He's married, you know? He said he doesn't wear a ring for personal reasons, but I have enough logic not to go after a married man." Reina trailed off at the end, her fists tightening. Kumiko could feel the girl's muscles tense with her fingers still around Reina's slender wrist.

She knew that Reina wished otherwise, that she wished Taki-sensei was still an obtainable goal.

That unwavering fact bothered Kumiko.

"Reina…what's with that? That's seriously twisted, isn't it?" Kumiko felt uncomfortable with the reasoning behind the confession and she wasn't sure why. The brunette tried to smile, but her lips simply twitched downwards in a disapproving expression. "That's…a bit cruel, don't you think?"

Finally, Reina looked up, meeting Kumiko's eyes. Kumiko swallowed hard at the sight of the trumpeter. Reina's cheeks were flushed a bright red, her usually intense violet eyes were glazed over, as if there were tears welling up in them. Kumiko sensed a familiar frustration in Reina's eyes, unable to look away.

"Like I said, you don't understand my love, Kumiko." Reina sighed, exasperated as she turned away again. She motioned to take a few steps, but Kumiko's grasp firmly rooted her in place.

They stood awkwardly in silence for a few seconds before Kumiko loosened her grip. Reina's hand slacked, falling limply against her side.

"Reina…"

Reina grit her teeth, clenching her jaw. She could tell from Kumiko's tone, from Kumiko's overflowing sympathy that it wasn't going to be the answer she wanted. Trying to hide her face from the euphonium player behind her, Reina looked down. Her long black locks obscured her emotions as she wiped angrily at the tears with the back of her hand. However, Reina couldn't help it as her shoulders started to shake, sobs wracking her small frame. The trumpeter bit her lip, feeling regret dig its claws into her. Despite all their flirtatious exchanges and electrifying tension, it couldn't be helped. They were just close friends after all. Kumiko's reaction was more than enough for Reina to draw that conclusion.

It was frustrating. Terribly so.

As Reina let the tears fall shamelessly, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, a warmth pressing against her back.

Her sobs subsided for a moment as she stood in Kumiko's warm embrace. The brunette rested her chin on Reina's shoulder, her face flush against the crook of her neck. There was comfort and reassurance, but it wasn't what she wanted.

She could feel Kumiko's fast and unsteady breathing, the shudder as the brunette took a deep breath. Reina swore that she could feel the softness of Kumiko's lips graze the sensitive nape of her neck as the euphonium player tightened her hold.

For Reina, the embrace was painfully drawn out. The tears ran freely down her face, her frustration mounting.

Kumiko was definitely the cruel one as she embraced Reina from behind, giving the trumpeter the intimacy she so longed for as she whispered in her ear.

" _I'm sorry, Reina. You're right. I don't understand your love."_

* * *

The noon sun had passed its peak and was working its way back into the horizon. The sunlight was still strong, shining down mercilessly.

Reina shifted slightly on her pillow, blinking her red and swollen eyes as she stared blankly at the scenery in front of her. She laid on her side on the park bench, her trumpet and schoolbag on the ground beside her. It was quiet and tranquil, the afternoon rays strong overhead. The sun was blinding, but they were in the shade, sharing each other's warmth.

The birds and insects around buzzed with life, the silence filled with the sounds of nature.

A gentle hand combed through Reina's tangled locks, soothing the trumpeter. Reina closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"Have you calmed down now, Reina?" The voice was gentle, apologetic.

Reina nodded, shifting her head again to feel the warmth beneath her. She sidled up closer to the euphonium player, feeling the rumble of her chest as she talked.

"I'm glad."

Their exchange was short, a different kind of tension developing between them. The silence spoke volumes, conveying Reina's regret and Kumiko's guilt.

"Kumiko…" Reina started, her voice a bit raspy from her outburst earlier. "Can you…forget what happened today?"

Kumiko smiled sadly as she continued to run her fingers through Reina's beautiful silky hair. "You know there's no way I can do that…"

"Hmm…I guess I figured as much." Reina muttered into the fabric of Kumiko's skirt as she changed positions again. Kumiko's honesty was another thing she loved about the girl.

"I'm sorry, Reina."

Kumiko paused, as if she was going to continue, but she stopped, her body tensing noticeably.

"For what?"

An audible gulp was heard between them.

Kumiko fidgeted slightly, playing idly with Reina's hair as she looked for the right words.

"For not understanding your love. I can't accept your confession this time, because I…have some things I need to figure out." Kumiko sounded distant as she said this, her words empty.

Reina sighed again, smiling in a self-deprecating manner. "As expected of Kumiko…but that's what I like about you. Your good-girl persona is mostly an act. It's endearing."

"It's amazing how you can still say that after I made you cry like that…" Kumiko sighed as well, looking off into the distance with a conflicted expression that Reina couldn't see.

"I was just frustrated. I'm not usually that emotional, you know?" Reina sulked, turning over onto her back as she stared up at Kumiko above her.

"Mhm, I know. I'm sorry for making you frustrated." Kumiko, looked down, her smile sympathetic as she tucked Reina's hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingered as she let them slide down, tracing the outline of the trumpeter's jaw with her finger.

Reina flinched at the sudden contact, blushing. She turned back onto her side, trying to hide her embarrassment. She wondered if Kumiko knew how much of a sadist she was, teasing the girl she just rejected like this.

"It's amazing how you can act like this after what you said…" Reina muttered under her breath, but relaxed at the sensual feeling of Kumiko's fingertips against her skin. The euphonium player applied a gentle pressure down the contours of her face, an explorative curiosity about her touch.

"Hm? What was that, Reina?"

"Nothing." Reina reached up, stopping Kumiko's idle fingers as she held the brunette's hand in her own. "I'm just glad that we can still be ourselves. I don't want things to be awkward between us. I just want us to be normal again."

Kumiko paused before she gave Reina's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Me too. What we have is really important to me, Reina."

Reina clenched her jaw, feeling her lower lip tremble again. She was so sure that Kumiko felt the same way, but the way she acted definitely contradicted her suspicions. Throughout the entire exchange earlier, there was an emotion that she saw in the brunette's eyes that she couldn't place.

If Reina had to guess, it looked a lot like…disappointment.

That sentiment alone hurt more than rejection. Reina wanted to be closer to Kumiko, to monopolize the girl, but it wasn't worth it if she had to give up their friendship.

Kumiko's last statement hung in the air, their conversation drawing to a lull. Silence filtered in, the chatter of the park inhabitants making up for the lack of dialogue.

"Shall we…go home, Reina?" Kumiko's voice sounded tired and sad, but still apologetic.

Reina shook her head as she continued to lie comfortably in Kumiko's lap with their hands clasped together. "Can I stay like this for a little bit longer?"

There was a pleading desperation in Reina's voice that made Kumiko concede without a second thought. A profound sadness flashed in Kumiko's amber eyes as she sat there with Reina cradled against her. She resumed stroking the trumpeter's hair with her other hand, realizing that their relationship was anything but normal.

"Of course."

* * *

Kumiko nearly stumbled through the front door of her house, breathing heavily after sprinting down the road from the station. Panting, she leaned forward as she rested her palms on her knees. Her legs were aching, her lungs burning, and her mind blank from the pure physical exertion.

It was just what she needed.

Things were getting too complicated between her and Reina. Not like they weren't before…but it was a comfortable and exciting kind of complex. Now, Kumiko felt that this complexity was just nerve wracking and troublesome. Lately, Kumiko had been feeling uneasy about something, a dull prickling in her chest every time Reina smiled at her, every time Reina touched her. It wasn't a new feeling, but especially today, it was painful. Reina's confession was out of character, sudden, and with the mention of Taki-sensei…

It seemed insincere, but images of Reina's tears flashed in her mind. She knew those tears were real.

There was a strange sense of nostalgia that rose up in Kumiko as she thought back to the time they won gold in their third year of middle school. That Reina, with tears streaming angrily down her face was so captivating, so intriguing, and breathtakingly beautiful. Even now, Kumiko felt guilty for enjoying Reina's distressed expression. Sighing, the euphonium player mentally berated herself for being so fixated on the trumpeter. She kicked off her shoes, dragging her feet as she trudged down the hallway to her room.

"Oh, you're back early today. Did you skip school?"

Kumiko looked up, her tired expression unchanging as she spotted her sister peaking her head out of her room.

"Huh…Nee-chan…you're still here?" Apathetic, Kumiko addressed Mamiko, her annoyance from yesterday rekindled.

"Geez…I can tell you're in a good mood. Wanna talk about it?"

Kumiko raised an eyebrow, wondering if the world had gone and messed up the women closest in her life. "Why? You're being weird."

"Huh…I guess you'd rather talk to your cactus. Well, it's too bad that I still have it!" Mamiko snickered, crossing her arms as she turned to retreat back to where she came from.

Kumiko's left eye twitched ever so slightly. She let out an exasperated sigh at her sister's attempt to goad her. She just wanted to be alone.

"I'll always be here if you want to talk, Kumiko!" Mamiko called into the hallway, tauntingly.

Her sister's words echoed as Kumiko retreated into her own room, shutting the door behind her. Slumping against the door, the brunette sighed, sliding down to the floor as she drew her knees up to her chest. She buried her face in her arms, gnashing her teeth together in frustration.

The curtains were drawn and she sat in the dim silence.

It hurt.

Her chest felt tight, but she didn't know why.

Truthfully, she was happy that Reina had asked her out, but again, she didn't know why.

It was an instinctual feeling of elation that filled her when Reina posed the question, but at the same time, she felt wary about the trumpeter's intentions. It shouldn't have mattered either way to Kumiko, but it did. It hurt so much to think that Reina treated her like a backup, like an afterthought because Taki-sensei was unavailable.

The discrepancy in their feelings was too great.

Reina was her everything, her motivation, her comfort, and her anchor. Even if Reina was in love with Taki-sensei, Kumiko had accepted that long ago. It meant nothing to her, just so long as she got to spend time with the trumpeter. She was special to Reina, and Reina was special to her. However, today, Reina put her on the same level as Taki-sensei. There was an unfair comparison in Kumiko's mind and she felt bitter about it. She felt inferior.

Deep down, Kumiko wanted to punish Reina for what she did today.

The buzz of her phone jolted Kumiko out of her thoughts. She fished her mobile out of her pocket, her eyes softening at the sight of a message from Reina.

' _Kumiko, thank you for being with me today.'_

Kumiko smiled bitterly, her heart aching again.

Her phone buzzed again, another message popping up on the screen.

' _See you tomorrow.'_

Biting her lip, Kumiko let her hand go limp as she dropped her phone to the floor with a clatter. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling her heart leap into her chest, making it hard to breathe.

It hurt.

Her chest hurt so intensely and she finally…had an idea why Reina made her feel this way.

Kumiko hated that Reina had to fall in love with Taki-sensei first.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello. While the world burns due to the results of last night's election, the next piece begins...

Ugh, but seriously. It's upsetting news and I find that writing gets my mind off it. Thankfully, I am a Canadian and I am definitely not feeling the pain nearly as much as you folks in the states are. My condolences to my US friends.

Hopefully, things won't be as bad as people expect, but oh well.

Life goes on regardless of whether or not we are happy with the results, but things will get better. That's my constant mantra for almost every aspect of my life. I'm just thankful that I have my health, my family, and a promising future ahead of me regardless of the election results.

Haha...okay. Sorry for that rambling. I hope you enjoy this read and please review! Thanks for the follows and favorites!

It is Hibike Wednesday, so I will try to start a tradition where I will update regularly (unlikely since finals are around the corner).

* * *

 **Practicality and Love** \- Part 3

* * *

Reina sighed as she trekked silently to the station. It was much later than she had planned to leave, but this morning was unusually heavy, her feelings weighing down on her every action. When her alarm rang today, Reina was surprised to find her usual enthusiasm missing, her steadfast motivation lacking. Instead, it was replaced with an insidious kind of apprehension.

She was afraid, afraid to find out if things had changed between them.

Furrowing her brows, Reina picked up her pace, wanting to get to school quickly so she could lose herself in her early morning practice. She needed something, anything to get her mind off…off what happened yesterday. It was bothersome really, truly distressing. Reina hated how the event was like the clumsy misfire of a canon that broke the dam. It was as if before her confession, Reina was on the verge of falling in love with the euphonium player, with yesterday violently shoving her over the edge. The trumpeter knew what she felt for Kumiko was far from platonic, but it was frightening for Reina to think that it could escalate to this level.

Before, she focused constantly on practice, rehearsal, and the competition. But now…Reina found that her mind was like a broken record player, playing thoughts of Kumiko endlessly on loop.

And these thoughts…

They were incomparable to anything she had ever felt. Taki-sensei? Reina knew by comparison that her feelings for her teacher were innocent, juvenile, and simply admiration. The feelings associated with Kumiko were intense, darker, and much more complex.

They were…worrisome.

Reina was on autopilot as she tapped her IC card to cross the turnstiles. She crossed the ticketing area and stepped onto the platform. Sighing, the trumpeter glanced around, just wondering if-

Her breath hitched in her throat. There was someone waiting for the train, someone who was here even earlier than her. Her heart raced in her chest as she took a few slow steps towards the figure who faced away from her.

"Kumiko."

The girl turned at the sound of her name, a wide, but notably tired smile on her lips. She cocked her head cutely to the side.

"Reina, good morning."

Reina took in a sharp breath, wondering if it was possible that Kumiko had gotten prettier over night.

"Good morning." Reina replied automatically, making a beeline for Kumiko, the euphonium player meeting her halfway.

The two girls paused within arm's length of each other, a stiffness in the air around them as they stood on the empty platform.

"You're late, you know?" Kumiko let a sliver of annoyance slip in her voice, but she kept her teasing tone.

"I didn't know you'd be joining me today. I thought you said you were done being a morning person." Reina took a breath as she said this, clenching and unclenching her fist around the handle of her trumpet case. She hesitated, wanting to rationalize everything.

"Hmm. Well, I just felt like it. I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought I might as well accompany you." Kumiko smiled weakly, taking a step towards Reina as she bumped shoulders playfully with the trumpeter. She fidgeted with her schoolbag as she caught Reina's eyes.

"Oh. Is that so?" Reina's heart raced at Kumiko's words and she wondered if yesterday's events were the reason for her sleep deprivation. Silently, Reina prayed for it to be true. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask.

Suddenly, the train announcement sounded overhead and Reina lost her momentum, her lips still parted to pose the question. As they stood there behind the yellow line, their shoulders stayed touching. Kumiko's hand brushed up against Reina's.

The train whooshed by at that moment, the passing breeze ruffling the girls' skirts and tousling their hair. Kumiko struggled to keep her bangs out of her face and Reina stole a glance at the brunette.

Kumiko could feel Reina's gaze on her, but continued to stare ahead, waiting for the doors to slide open.

There was only silence as they entered the car at the end of the tracks. Reina sat first and Kumiko followed, settling herself down right beside the trumpeter. Their arms were touching, their thighs pressed against one another and Kumiko reached down to find Reina's hand, gripping it tightly. She wasted no time as she snuggled up to Reina, resting her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Wake me up when we get there, okay?"

Kumiko's words trailed off, tickling the nape of Reina's neck as her eyes fluttered shut. Reina… just nodded. She was at a loss for words. This scene wasn't unfamiliar to the trumpeter, but today felt different. She didn't know if it was just her imagination, but Kumiko seemed more affectionate than usual, more attached, and definitely a bit more romantic.

* * *

The school corridors were empty, just the sound of the girls' footsteps echoing down the hallway. Kumiko paused as they reached the stairs, blinking in confusion as Reina continued to climb the steps.

"Reina, where are you going? The faculty office is this way." Kumiko pointed down the hall.

"Someone's already up there. I can hear them playing." Reina said matter-of-factly as she gestured for Kumiko to follow her.

Kumiko listened carefully, catching parts of a running scale as the notes echoed faintly down the stairwell. "Oh…You're right." The brunette hesitated for a second before catching up, mounting the stairs two at a time. Once she got to the landing where Reina was waiting, she reached over to thread their hands together. "I guess I was just expecting you to visit Taki-sensei first."

Reina tensed slightly at the sudden contact. She thought their sudden closeness on the train was just a rare occurrence, but it seemed that Kumiko was being especially touchy today. Usually, Reina was the one to initiate their hand holds, looking for any excuse to be closer to the euphonium player. However, Kumiko was relentless with her constant proximity today. It was dangerously flirtatious, filled with genuine affection.

Pushing the thought out of her head, Reina gave Kumiko a neutral smile as she turned. "I told you that I've given up on him. I wasn't lying when I said that."

"Oh…well, okay." Kumiko wrinkled her forehead together, feeling miffed that Reina made it sound so easy.

If only that were the case.

"C'mon, Kumiko. Let's get up to the music room. We're going to end up with only an hour at this rate." Reina pulled Kumiko along, the brunette falling silent after their conversation.

The sounds of a brass instrument flitted down the hallway to the music room. Reina and Kumiko entered, both of them sounding off an 'excuse me' as they stepped in.

The sole occupant of the room stopped playing, turning around to acknowledge the pair as he set his trombone down. He sounded slightly breathless as he greeted the girls.

"Good morn- E-Eh? Kumiko and Kousaka-san?"

"Oh, Shuuichi. Good morning. You're here early." Kumiko pulled her hand gently out of Reina's grasp, making a beeline for the storage room. She left Reina at the door, holding her trumpet case.

"Uh yeah…I've just been thinking that I needed some extra practice and Taki-sensei said I was free to use the room whenever I wanted." Shuuichi fidgeted as he scratched his face awkwardly. His eyes darted over to Reina at the entrance, who nodded to acknowledge his presence.

Re-entering the main space with her euphonium in hand, Kumiko cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Hmm? Is that so? Well, that's good for you." It was slightly condescending, but that's how their exchanges always were. Kumiko strolled out, throwing a backhanded wave to her childhood friend. "Reina and I are going outside to practice. Good luck!"

"Y-You too, Kumiko!" Shuuichi stood suddenly, his chair scraping the floor and hitting the music stands behind him with an ungraceful clang. "Good luck with practice…" The boy stared after Kumiko and Reina, his words failing to catch up with them. He sighed, shaking his head.

"They're not even in the same section…" He swore under his breath, vowing to become better than Kousaka Reina one day.

He quickly picked up his trombone again, struggling to stay calm as he fumbled over the same measure over and over.

Meanwhile, Kumiko and Reina had gone out onto the roof, standing on the bridged section that connected the school's two buildings. It was an empty area with a scenic air to it, giving them a nice view of the main gates and the courtyard.

Kumiko set her case down and brought up her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

Reina grinned, putting her trumpet down before heading over to stand beside Kumiko. "You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"I can when I want…" Kumiko yawned again, interrupting her sentence. "…to be. Damn it." She swore under her breath. Her body betrayed her, contradicting her words. Pouting, Kumiko turned to Reina, still trying to convince the girl. "I came to practice with you for three weeks straight if you remember! It's just because I didn't sleep well last night…" Another yawn.

Reina could feel her heart speed up. It was now or never. She had to ask.

Kumiko blinked as she saw the conflicted expression on the trumpeter's face.

"Reina?"

"I just wanted to ask you, Kumiko, but…" Reina held Kumiko's gaze, desperately wanting to know. "Was it because of me that you had trouble sleeping?"

Kumiko couldn't help but smile at the girl's words. It was so Reina of her to phrase it like that, so confident and sure of herself. It seemed like more of a statement than a question.

There was a slight pause, a sudden train of thought barreling through Kumiko's head, making her consider telling a lie. However, Reina's deep amethyst eyes pleaded with her, eliciting the truth from her.

"Yeah."

It was just one word, but Reina felt like her heart was going to stop.

Kumiko said it like she was embarrassed, her eyes angled downwards, a gentle smile on her lips that translated to her eyes. She looked up, her face flushed with embarrassment as she took a step closer to Reina. The brunette's movements were slow and deliberate as she brought her arms atop Reina's shoulders, winding them behind Reina's neck. She pulled the girl in close, standing only a hair's breadth away.

The position, the feeling was so nostalgic, exactly like the instance where Kumiko gave Reina her own confession of love. However, the circumstances were different this time, the mood more fragile. Kumiko was also the one to initiate the action, boldly invading Reina's personal space. Reina could tell that the euphonium player was nervous, definitely not as smooth as the trumpeter's own advances.

The taller girl leaned down slightly, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against Reina's. She sighed and Reina could see the trembling of Kumiko's lips as she spoke.

"But I'm sure you knew that, didn't you, Reina? After all…no one in their right mind would be able to sleep well after rejecting a pretty girl." Kumiko sighed, her smile comprised of self-deprecation and guilt.

Reina let out a sigh as well, getting lost in her thoughts as she studied Kumiko's face, her long eyelashes, and her pink lips that continued to quiver with what must have been nervousness. Who wouldn't be nervous after delivering a cheesy line like that?

"You definitely need to do something about that personality of yours…"

Kumiko chuckled, suddenly embracing Reina fully. "But wasn't that one of the things you said you liked about me?"

Reina nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut. She let Kumiko hug her and she hugged the girl back.

It wasn't fair. Ever since yesterday, Kumiko had changed. It was subtle, but the trumpeter found the difference jarringly distressing. There was no way that things could go back to normal at this rate, not when Kumiko made her heart race insanely like this. Reina knew that if she hadn't fallen in love with Kumiko by now, she was well on her way.

The two brass musicians stood locked in an embrace, reveling in the silence, the steady heave of their chests as they took in shaky, nervous breaths.

Behind them, a blond head bobbed out of sight as he stumbled onto the scene. He hid behind the doorframe, glancing out onto the roof as his eyes glazed over with jealousy.

* * *

Once the lunch bell sounded, Reina was the first one out. No one questioned it. It was normal for the dark-haired girl to retreat up to the roof or the music room at lunch time. It was almost expected. However, today, Reina ran straight for the roof, no intention of practicing this time. She just needed to think, to mull over her thoughts like the regular school girl she sometimes forgot she was.

Reina found herself overthinking every single action that involved Kumiko. Every word, every glance, and every touch seemed to mean something more. This morning after practice, Kumiko clasped her hand briefly before shooting her a smile. It was brief. It was simple. Despite that, Reina spent hours rationalizing the meaning of the interaction, wondering if this was what it really felt like to be in love with someone, to have them preoccupy your thoughts day in and day out.

Reina felt confused with how things were now. It was a strange in-between that evoked anxiety at every turn. Their flirtatious exchanges were no longer innocent since Reina's intentions were on the table. Despite the transparency, Kumiko ramped up the intensity in response, goading the trumpeter in a way, taunting.

To some extent, Reina knew that it would be normal for their relationship to change, given how failed confessions usually go. However, it didn't happen the way she expected. In all honesty, Reina was a practical person, mentally preparing herself for today. She expected Kumiko to be awkward, to be shy, to maybe even avoid her in the worst case scenario. Unfortunately, Reina didn't think to prepare for the unexpected, for Kumiko's suddenly…aggressive affection

Lost in thought, Reina stood at the edge of the roof, her arms slack at her side. Her eyes were aimed towards the sky, her mind drifting up into the dark clouds that rolled in overhead.

Reina blinked in surprise as drops of water hit her cheek. The thick raincloud was directly above her now, the rainwater pattering onto the roof at an even rhythm.

Minutes passed and Reina closed her eyes. She turned one of her palms upward, feeling the gentle pressure of the raindrops against her skin.

It was soothing. She continued to stand there, off-handedly thinking about how Kumiko told her once how she loved the rain.

"Reina! What are you doing?"

Reina turned at the sound of the voice.

 _Speak of the devil._

She quickly came to her senses once she saw the concern on Kumiko's face, the brunette storming over.

"Oh, Kumiko."

"Reina…don't 'Oh, Kumiko' me…" Kumiko sighed as she grabbed Reina's hand, dragging the dazed trumpeter back into the school. They ducked into the stairwell, standing on the top landing. "I know it's still warm out, but you're going to get sick if you stand in the rain like that…" Kumiko trailed off as she pulled her ribbon loose, using the pink fabric like a handkerchief as she dabbed away at Reina's cheeks. Rainwater streaked down the trumpeter's face, making it look like she had been crying.

Kumiko wondered if that was the case, but kept quiet, focusing on drying Reina's hair and face.

"Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." Reina answered truthfully, feeling guilty for letting her guard down like that.

"That is sort of like you…but to an extreme, you know?" Kumiko smiled somewhat skeptically as she paused, her ribbon still held against Reina's cheeks. Strands of hair were matted with rainwater to the girl's face and Kumiko brushed them aside, her fingers lingering. The brunette couldn't help herself as she trailed her fingertips along Reina's jawline, marveling at her perfect features.

Reina held her breath as Kumiko caressed her face. This was too much. Kumiko was being too obvious now. The euphonium player had never been so bold, always just following in Reina's lead. The change was unnerving and Reina didn't understand it. She was hyperaware of the contrast between today and yesterday, wondering if her confession had triggered something in Kumiko as well.

"Aren't you cold?" Kumiko filled the silence with a mundane question; Reina's skin cool against her fingers.

"I'm…I'm fine."

"You feel cold to me though." Kumiko's tone changed, her eyes flickering with a hint of mischief. Reina caught the glint, suddenly on guard. The taller girl took a step forward and the trumpeter instinctively stepped back at the abrupt movement. Kumiko continued to push and it wasn't long before Reina found the hard wall against her back.

Kumiko's amber eyes smouldered in the semi-darkness, the natural light from the outside dimmed by the rainclouds. They were huddled in the shadows, pressed up against the wall. There was a curiosity in Kumiko's eyes as she stared at Reina, as if trying to decipher the uncharacteristic show of emotion in the trumpeter's expression.

Suddenly, Kumiko leaned in, snaking her arms around Reina's waist as she embraced the shorter girl. She held Reina tightly, her breathing coming in hurried gasps as they stood flush against each other. Kumiko pushed harder against Reina, trapping the girl in her embrace. It was the second time today that Kumiko had done this, putting Reina on edge. She wracked her brain for a rational reason, knowing that the sudden displays of affection were not normal for the usually passive Kumiko.

There was silence in the small area, just the faint drumming of rain against the concrete outside.

Reina was tense at first, but she relaxed into Kumiko's arms. She brought up her hands slowly to rest on the small of the other girl's back.

Kumiko was warm.

Reina reflexively clenched her hands, grabbing fistfuls of the brunette's uniform.

"Kumiko, you're going to get your uniform wet like this." Reina whispered reluctantly, not wanting Kumiko to stop, but she knew it was for her own good. After all, indulging in something she would never have would just worsen her fixation.

Kumiko tightened her hold in response. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Reina's neck. "I don't care. You're warmer now aren't you, Reina?"

Reina felt her heart jump at the sound of Kumiko's soft voice, wavering, and so full of longing.

It was obvious that Kumiko didn't want to let go either.

The blood pulsed in Reina's head like a jackhammer, muffling her thoughts as her head throbbed. Kumiko's ragged breathing resounded in her ears, evoking a guilty excitement in the trumpeter. Kumiko's scent overwhelmed her, mixed in with the smell of the rain that was on both of them now. Reina's senses were in overdrive and she felt like she wanted to scream.

Gritting her teeth, the trumpeter choked out the words that were stuck in her throat.

"Kumiko, why are you doing this?"

Reina's voice cut through the thick atmosphere like a knife. It was questioning curiosity laced with dread, and above all, blatant accusation.

Kumiko released her hold on Reina slightly, but kept their close proximity, their hips touching. She eased herself off the wall slightly, boxing Reina in with her forearms on either side of her head. At first, Kumiko averted Reina's hardened gaze, her face tilted away from the trumpeter.

The euphonium player chewed nervously on her lower lip to stop the uncontrollable trembling. She looked up guiltily, her face tinged with red as she took in a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"Reina, I…I've been thinking about it."

Their eyes met once again. It was different from just moments earlier. There was clarity, understanding.

"I…I-I want to understand what you said yesterday."

Reina felt her heart quiver violently in her chest. It ached with every word.

"I want to understand your love."

Kumiko said this with all the conviction she could muster, finally coming to terms with what she knew she wanted.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me, Kumiko?" Reina wondered, wanting to forgo their cryptic and vague banter for this once.

Kumiko's eyes darted away at this as she laughed nervously. "I haven't decided that yet, but I'm just saying that I…want to know why you feel this way for me."

 _And why I feel so strongly about you._

Kumiko bit her lip again, trying to keep her emotions from showing on her face.

On the other hand, Reina couldn't keep her excitement contained. A genuine smile spread across her face and she grinned triumphantly. She knew it wasn't a win, but she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. It was liberating almost, to know that her feelings weren't completely unrequited.

Reina suddenly reversed the tables as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kumiko. She buried her face into the brunette's chest, eliciting a yelp from the taller girl.

"R-Reina!" Kumiko braced herself by taking a step back, the sudden weight catching her off guard. Her arms were unsure of where to go, awkwardly hovering like she had just been caught red-handed at something.

Reina laughed, feeling lighter. "Kumiko, thank you. I'm so glad that you're so straightforward. It's just one of the things that I love about you."

Kumiko blushed furiously at Reina's words.

She still kept her convictions, but her resolve was faltering. Kumiko knew it wasn't practical, but her feelings were changing. She would never let Reina know, but she had decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to play second fiddle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Was contemplating on whether not I should post this for a while. It's a bit of a cliff-hanger (kinda) but I was also prompted by S2E9 to change some of the events to reflect how frustrated I was with the episode.

For the sake of my grades, pray that I don't update before Dec 16! The last day of my exams is Dec 15, so I'll probably vent my frustrations through writing or alcohol. But it may be the latter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you liked it/would like me to keep writing about highschool angst although I am so not in highschool anymore.

Thanks!

* * *

 **Practicality and Love - Part 4**

* * *

"Ah…damn it…" Kumiko held her palm out, extending it past the veranda that covered the station platform. Drops of rain splashed onto her already sweat slicked hand, the rainy humidity dashing her hopes of looking the least bit decent today.

"You forgot your umbrella, didn't you?"

Kumiko cracked a grin at the subtle chastise in the voice. She knew there was only one person who could make her feel like a reprimand was nothing but an honor. Turning, the euphonium player flashed a cheeky smile at the girl.

"I knew you'd have one anyway, Reina."

"What if I didn't have one? You'd be soaked before homeroom started, Kumiko..." Shaking her head, Reina walked over to Kumiko to stand with her at the yellow line. Sure enough, the trumpeter had a light purple umbrella in hand, her schoolbag hoisted up on the same shoulder. On the other side as always was her black trumpet case.

"Hehe…well, the weather forecast said the chance of rain was 60% today. You're always so prepared, so I knew I could count on you." Kumiko rocked slightly back on her heels sheepishly as she stared at her feet. She really had no excuse today, but she forgot at the last second. After all, she was too focused this morning on shoving a piece of toast in her mouth before she ran out the door.

"You _can_ count on me…" Reina sighed. "But don't make me worry about you too much, okay?" The trumpeter had a concerned look in her eyes, but a soft smile on her lips.

"I know…" Kumiko trailed off as the train announcement sounded overhead.

She was grateful that Reina was so caring, that Reina gave her special treatment. Kumiko felt a little mischievous as she leaned over to Reina suddenly, whispering into the girl's ear as she teased. "But aren't you even a little bit happy that you get to share an umbrella with me?"

The playful lilt in the taller girl's voice made Reina feel light and giddy. A pleasant shudder snaked through her body and she bit her lip to stop the curl of her mouth that would expose how happy about it she really was.

"I definitely am."

Reina's retort was matter-of-fact and straightforward, making Kumiko's eyes widen in surprise. She didn't see the embarrassment she thought she would.

"So make sure you don't walk home with anyone but me today..." Reina looked straight into Kumiko's eyes, her tone as serious as it was devilish. She took a step into Kumiko's personal space, her eyes smoldering as she smirked.

"Got it?"

Reina punctuated her demand with a well timed pull of Kumiko's hand, bringing the girl just inches away. Kumiko was close enough to see how long the trumpeter's lashes were, close enough to tell that her pupils were dilated. They were close enough to be kissing, the only thing stopping them was Reina's self-restraint.

Reina broke away suddenly, satisfied with the desired effect as she glimpsed the telltale blush on Kumiko's face.

Kumiko looked away quickly, the blush spreading as her teasing backfired.

"I-I won't. We always walk home together anyway." Her heart was doing backflips in her chest from the way Reina said that so possessively. It made her tingle with excitement, loving how the borders of their flirtatious banter started to blur.

She was slowly starting to understand why she was so drawn to Reina, but she was far from labeling something like this as _'love'._

* * *

At lunchtime, Kousaka Reina was the first one out of the classroom as always, but unlike yesterday, she loitered around in the hallway. She stopped by the window as she waited for the lunch crowd to pass by her. Leaning against the window sill, she stole a few quick glances through the open door to Kumiko's classroom. She was trying to be casual about her intentions, pretending to idly scroll through her phone.

She periodically glanced up to see when Kumiko would notice her.

The euphonium player was chatting with Midori and Hazuki, laughing along with whatever joke someone just told. Reina smiled at the sight. She couldn't help herself. Kumiko's expressions were just such a treat, especially when they were so candid.

As Reina looked up, Kumiko suddenly turned her head towards the door. Their eyes met and Kumiko's expression changed immediately. A wide grin spread across her face and she scrambled to gather her things. Sheepishly and apologetically, she mumbled something to her friends before making her way towards Reina.

Half jogging out into the hall, Kumiko dodged a few students before coming to Reina's spot by the window. She hugged a small bag to her chest, her lunchbox wrapped in a small canvas cloth.

"Hi." She flashed the girl a coy smile, feeling ridiculous. It felt ridiculous to be so ecstatic to see Reina waiting for her.

Putting her phone down, Reina mirrored Kumiko's expression, her eyes twinkling.

"Hi."

There was a brief pause after the exchange before the two girls burst into laughter.

"So, do you have any plans for lunch, Kumiko?" Reina leaned on the window sill again, posing the question casually as she acted uninterested.

Kumiko snickered, loving how shy the trumpeter could be sometimes. It was just like the time Reina asked her to the fireworks festival. It was that same nonchalance that told Kumiko that she was just plain embarrassed.

Mimicking Reina and leaning on the window as well, Kumiko swayed slightly, bumping the girl's arm. "I do."

Reina looked over, her brows knit in confusion, trying to hide her disappointment. "Oh. You do?"

"With you, of course." Kumiko grinned as the realization settled in Reina's face.

Reina scoffed as she fought the contagious grin, grabbing Kumiko's hand as she pulled them off their perch at the window. She tugged the brunette along, maneuvering past the crowd. "You're really the worst, you know?"

Kumiko just smiled in reply, letting Reina drag her through the hallways.

It wasn't long before they were alone on the upper floors, most of the students piled into the cafeteria or in their classrooms.

"You brought a lunch, right?" Reina asked as she continued, Kumiko's hand clasped in hers.

"I did. My mom made my favorite today. She packed me extra omelette and sweet potatoes too." Kumiko hummed in a singsong voice as she thought about it. Snapping back to reality, she was puzzled at the way the question was phrased. Reina was oddly empty handed and they were definitely headed up to their regular spot on the roof. "Why?"

Reina continued on in silence before replying. They had reached the top floor now, coming to the isolated stairwell with the connecting bridge between the two buildings. The trumpeter stopped on the small landing, turning around to face the brunette.

"Share your lunch with me, Kumiko."

Serious and Reina-like as always, her request sounded so natural yet…so strange.

"Eh?" Kumiko paused, wondering if she heard correctly. "Reina…that's a bit too demanding isn't it? Even for you…" She laughed nervously, not knowing where this was going.

Exactly like she did earlier, Reina looked away suddenly, breaking eye contact as she talked into the air. "I thought you wanted to understand my love, didn't you? It'd be nice to bond over…over a homemade lunch…" Reina trailed off, feeling stupid for allowing those words to leave her mouth, but still keeping up her facade.

"Haha…Reina, I'm not sure that's how it works…you might have it a bit backwards there." Kumiko fidgeting with her lunchbox sheepishly, not wanting to hurt the trumpeter's pride.

Averting Kumiko's gaze even more, a faint blush colored Reina's cheeks. Her voice was soft.

"I know. It's not the ideal situation, but it's just that…I forgot."

Kumiko listened intently, her curiosity piqued at the sight of the delicious looking distress on the girl's face.

"I was going to bring lunch for the two of us this morning, but I left it in the kitchen." Reina's voice was so small and unlike her, making Kumiko buzz with delight.

Kumiko's heart swelled at the admission, filling her with conflicted feelings. She didn't know whether to pat Reina on the head and console her or tease the girl to no end. It was a hard decision. Grinning, Kumiko decided to go with that latter.

"Oh…so I guess the ever prepared Kousaka Reina can be human sometimes too." Kumiko nudged Reina playfully, circling around the girl as she tried to capture this moment in every angle. Just this morning, Reina was teasing her about forgetting her umbrella, but it seemed that Kumiko wasn't the only scatter-brained one.

Reina's face continued to flush a dark red and she moved around to avoid Kumiko's unrelenting grin. "I-It's not like I planned this out or anything…I just happened to make some extra food, but now I'm without a lunch…and I forgot to bring my wallet too…" Reina added in that last part, ashamed that she was so absent minded today.

Taking pity on the trumpeter, Kumiko smiled gently, her sympathy overflowing. She bent down slightly as she patted Reina's head. "Reina, I'll share my lunch with you if you'll share your umbrella with me later."

Reina looked up, overwhelmed by the beautiful candor in Kumiko's eyes.

The atmosphere suddenly changed, the mundane and playful turning into something more intimate.

Reina uttered a soft thank you that was interrupted by a slight gasp as the taller girl suddenly embraced her.

"Kumiko…"

Kumiko held Reina tightly, desperately, and apologetically. Her words were muffled into the shorter girl's hair, but she said them loud enough to make Reina's heart leap into her throat.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Reina. I really did want to try your cooking. Make sure you don't forget next time, okay?" Her voice lost its playfulness, a serious tone taking its place.

Reina nodded against Kumiko's shoulder, tightening her arms around the girl's back as she clutched the thin uniform in her fists.

The embrace lasted for a few long minutes before they moved away, the mood abruptly returning to normal. Kumiko let out a sigh as she looked out the window.

"Ah…it's really starting to pour outside. I guess we're eating in here today." Kumiko pouted as she stared at the sudden downpour that darkened the concrete and covered the sky in a haze of rain.

Moving away from the doors, Kumiko and Reina took a seat on the top step of the staircase, smoothing out their skirts as they sidled up next to each other.

Kumiko opened her lunchbox, food nearly overflowing as she took the lid off. "Uwah…my mom really overdid it today…There's no way I can finish this…"

Reina eyed the colorful array enviously, her mouth starting to salivate at the smell of fried foods that wafted over.

Picking up her chopsticks, Kumiko looked over to Reina. "Are you hungry?"

Reina shook her head, smiling politely. "No, I'm fine. You go ahead, Kumiko. I'll be okay with whatever's leftover."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly, a low pitched rumble echoed out between the two girls. Kumiko blinked as she watched the color on Reina's face change from pale alabaster to a rosy pink.

"Ahem." Reina cleared her throat, pretending that her stomach did not just cry out in protest at her attempt at playing it cool.

Smirking, Kumiko picked up the largest piece of roasted sweet potato on her lavish spread, holding it up to Reina's lips. "Here, I'll start you off with a big piece. I don't want you fainting on me."

Blushing again, Reina accepted Kumiko's offering without reluctance. She chomped down on the sweet vegetable, her thank you garbled through her chewing.

Kumiko laughed at the trumpeter's muffled attempt to express her gratitude, her own cheeks flushing red as she couldn't help but think that Reina really was cute.

* * *

Lunchtime ended and classes whizzed by. Even the two hours of practice seemed to be a blur today. Kumiko wasn't sure, but she thought it had to do with actually having something to look forward to after school. She did love rainy days, but today was special. It wasn't often that she would make plans with Reina for such mundane things. Even though they saw each other every day, today make her especially uneasy to be apart from the trumpeter for even a few hours.

Kumiko found it unnervingly exciting.

Sighing, the euphonium player held onto that buzz of excitement as it swirled around in her chest. It was warm and tingly, making her thankful that her boring school days were more eventful.

However, Kumiko choked down a sudden feeling that welled up within her. It was pushing and trying to crowd out her anticipation, turning it into a thick apprehension. As the memory came back, Kumiko's lips pressed down into a thin line, her forehead wrinkled in disdain. It was almost reflexive as she thought about what happened after band practice. She could still remember the apologetic smile that Reina quickly gave her before following Taki-sensei to the faculty office. It was tainted with the blush on her cheeks that came on while she was talking to the teacher. It made Reina's face bright red and even through Kumiko only saw the exchange from a distance, she knew the trumpeter was flustered beyond belief.

Shaking her head, Kumiko willed herself to let go of that image. Desperate, she rummaged through her pockets for her phone, checking her messages again.

 _No new messages._

Reading Reina's last message for the tenth time now, Kumiko let out a sigh of frustration. She figured that since she already waited the whole day, another 30 minutes wouldn't make a difference. However…that's what Kumiko thought when she received Reina's text…over an hour ago. Now, Kumiko was still waiting obediently by the shoe lockers, looking out into the school courtyard. She watched as the rain poured down, as heavy as she expected it to be during typhoon season.

Kumiko chanced another look at her phone, but still…it was just that same message. Her eyes glossing over the screen. The disappointed girl felt annoyed.

' _Kumiko, I'm so sorry. This might take a while. Taki-sensei asked me to stay behind to sort out some issues with the instrument roster._

 _I'm really sorry. Please go ahead. I don't want to keep you waiting._

 _You can take my umbrella._

 _It's the purple one in the stand outside the music room.'_

"Stupid, Reina…" Kumiko pouted as she clutched her phone to her chest. "There's no way I could just take your umbrella and leave without you, you know…?" Slouching as she leaned against the row of lockers, Kumiko wondered why she felt so uneasy. She hugged her schoolbag to her chest, her heart aching at the thought of the trumpeter being so selfless. She knew Reina felt bad and she knew it couldn't be helped.

Staring out into the courtyard, Kumiko watched the rain fall in heavy dollops, the puddles pooling across the stone floors. The sound of the rain was constant and deafening, muffling the thoughts that prickled at her consciousness. It was soothing and relaxing and soon enough, the euphonium player felt herself calming down.

One thing was clear in her mind. She was still upset with Reina for not keeping their promise.

Kumiko knew it was juvenile of her to feel that way. Even as she let the notion poison her thoughts, she couldn't deny the truth. It wasn't Reina's fault, but just seeing her with Taki-sensei made Kumiko flare with jealousy.

 _With resentment._

In all honesty, she didn't believe Reina was over their brooding band advisor. She saw the way the girl fawned over him earlier, getting all flustered and acting so out of character just from speaking to him. It was frustrating and unnerving, and above all, aggravating. Biting her lip, Kumiko let out another sigh, a rather loud one this time, punctuated with a groan of exasperation.

" _You liar…"_

"Kumiko?"

"U-Uwah!" Kumiko jumped at the unexpected voice, fumbling as she turned to face whoever had just addressed her. She nearly dropped her bag, holding it awkwardly in both hands as she stared up at a concerned face.

"Are you…alright? You seem kinda out of it…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shuuichi." Sighing, Kumiko stood up straight, readjusting her bag as she shouldered it on one side. Looking up, she flashed him a wary eyebrow raise. "Why are you still here? Everyone's gone home for the day, haven't they?"

"Well, you're still here, aren't you? Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Shuuichi averted Kumiko's eyes, scratching his face awkwardly as he mumbled his words.

Kumiko furrowed her eyebrows at that non-answer. "Whatever…" She turned back to her rain-watching, her heart sinking when she saw that the downpour was getting worse.

The rain filled in the silence with white noise. Shuuichi stared at Kumiko's back, gripping his umbrella tightly as he mustered up his courage. There was something off about Kumiko and he noticed it even more after seeing her on the roof with Reina. It bothered him to no end.

"Kumiko…"

"Hm?" Kumiko replied without turning to face him.

"Are you really alright? I don't want to nag you, but you seem…uhm…I dunno…" Shuuichi trailed off and Kumiko turned to prompt him to continue.

She stared at him, irritated, wondering why he was so annoyingly awkward around her these days. The way his face flushed with embarrassment, the way his voice trembled sometimes when he talked…it reminded her of- Kumiko's eyes narrowed as she drew the parallel.

 _Reina._

Clenching her jaw, Kumiko hated it. She was reminded of Reina's schoolgirl performance in front of Taki-sensei and seeing Shuuichi like this just made it all that much worse. She knew he liked her and she knew that Reina liked Taki-sensei in the same way. It was just another cruel reiteration.

"You…you seem sad."

Kumiko was jostled out of her thoughts as Shuuichi finished his sentence. She stared at him, blinking in confusion, her gaze softening suddenly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, it's just this feeling I get when I see you, Kumiko. Sometimes even when you smile and laugh, there's something about it that's…sad." Shuuichi made eye contact with Kumiko now, his pale gold eyes shimmering with genuine concern.

"I…" Kumiko swallowed, feeling her frustrations mount. "It's not like that." She forced a smile, but her eyebrows stayed furrowed, turning her expression into more of a grimace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shuuichi's words were soft, but the way he said it made Kumiko feel like she could depend on him. She saw a glimpse of her best friend, of the boy who lived in her apartment building since they were kids.

"I know that we haven't really talked much recently, but I'm always here if you need anything."

Kumiko blinked at that statement. Had they really not talked in a while? Why was that? It wasn't like he was a different person just because he liked her now. Tsukamoto Shuuichi was still that goofy kid with a big heart who had always been a little too considerate.

Opening her mouth to say something, Kumiko felt uneasy. She suddenly realized something important. Was that the same with her and Reina? She even told herself that she had accepted Reina's infatuation with Taki-sensei, that she was happy to be by the girl's side no matter what. Sudden accusations ricocheted around her head.

 _Why were things different now?_

It must have been Reina's confession. She said she wanted to understand her love, but how could she when she didn't even know what love meant?

Reina wanted them to start dating, but she liked Taki-sensei. It was all just so confusing, but Kumiko knew she wasn't comfortable with it. Her obsession with Reina and her jealousy towards Taki-sensei…It wasn't new, but it seemed to have escalated to a point of no return. It was a sentiment that was ugly and twisted, making Kumiko petty and jealous and unwilling to trust Reina blindly like she did before.

But Reina was still Reina, wasn't she?

There was no way she could tell Shuuichi about it, because she didn't even understand it herself.

"I…" Kumiko started again, but she knew that this was too personal. Her eyes softened and a gentle smile spread across her face. "I'm not ready to talk about it, but…thank you."

Shuuichi struggled to hide his blush at the sight of Kumiko's genuine gratitude. He blinked as he ran a hand through his hair, laughing sheepishly. "Haha…no, of course. I understand. But if you ever need someone to talk to…I still live in your building, you know?"

"I haven't forgotten!" Kumiko snickered at that, feeling a little better after seeing how much the boy cared. "But thanks, Shuuichi. It's nice to know that some things never change."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"No, it's nothing." Shaking her head, Kumiko smiled again. She let out another sigh, feeling lighter. With her mind a little less cloudy, Kumiko pulled out her phone and stared at the unchanged SMS screen again. She felt a little less angry and maybe even a bit guilty for being so childish.

"Well, okay…if you say so." Shuuichi didn't quite get why Kumiko's mood lightened so suddenly, but he wasn't about to complain. He smiled, glad that the girl finally got rid of that miserable glower. Glancing down at Kumiko's empty hands, a thought crossed Shuuichi's mind.

"Did you forget your umbrella?"

Kumiko jumped slightly at the question, remembering why she was waiting in the first place. She forgot her umbrella this morning and that's what started this whole mess of emotions.

"I…yeah, I did."

Rubbing the back of his neck as he stared anywhere but at Kumiko's face, Shuuichi held out his umbrella. "I'll walk you home then, Kumiko."

Still looking at her phone, Kumiko hesitated. She looked up at Shuuichi, still deciding what she should do. Glancing back once more at her screen, Kumiko took a deep breath.

"Sure." Kumiko smiled, feeling guilty for leaving Reina, but also feeling guilty for taking Shuuichi's kindness so willingly.

While Shuuichi changed his shoes, Kumiko tapped out a reply on her phone. She pressed the send button with a heavy heart, casting a sidelong glance down the hall, still hoping that Reina would appear any second now. She stared at the empty hallway, clenching her jaw to stop the swell of emotion that felt completely inappropriate.

"Are you ready, Kumiko?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the school, Kumiko turned to Shuuichi. He had his umbrella open, an empty space by his right side.

Forcing a smile, Kumiko jogged over, standing by the boy's side as closely as social norms allowed them. They walked side by side out into the rain, Shuuichi tensing up at the proximity between them. Kumiko, on the other hand was distracted with her thoughts, wondering if she should have waited. She wanted to see Reina, but she decided that going home with Shuuichi was probably the more practical option.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Who else is sad about Hibike ending? I am. So. Sad. It was a good ending. I love the Asuka thing, but the lack of OTP irks me. Good thing there is fanfiction.

All in all, thank you, Kyoani for not shipping Kumiko and Shuuichi. The hairpin thing scared me a bit. And lol. the Hibike reddit is so funny. Give it a read if you all have time. Worthwhile.

Okay. So here's another chapter of this weird angsty thing I shouldn't be writing.

Hope you enjoy it and please review :)

* * *

 **Practicality and Love - Part 5**

* * *

Reina sighed as she exited the instrument storage room. Sometimes, she loved having such an important role in the club, but at busy times like these, it was simply a hassle. People were taking their instruments home without checking them out with her, throwing her system into disarray. She didn't expect to take so long with such menial things, especially not after she had promised to walk home with Kumiko.

Pausing, Reina stopped in the hallway, staring at the lone umbrella in the stand outside the music room. It was hers. There was no mistake about it.

Whipping out her phone, Reina checked her messages.

 _Read: 16:34_

It was past six o'clock now, but Kumiko hadn't sent a reply even though the message had been read.

Wrinkling her forehead in contemplation, Reina wondered if the euphonium player could possibly still be…waiting for her. The notion sent shivers down Reina's spine just thinking about Kumiko's stubborn obedience. It seemed very like the brunette to do something like that, but Reina's judgement was clouded by her wishful thinking.

Swallowing her thoughts, Reina hurried as she grabbed her bag and her trumpet from the music room. A few students were still hard at practice, surprised that Kousaka Reina was leaving before them. Paying the stares no heed, Reina snatched up her umbrella from the holder, breaking out into a half-jog as she made her way to the main entrance.

With her heart racing in her chest from the exertion and the thought of Kumiko waiting for her, Reina was on an adrenaline high. She was beside herself with nervous anticipation, wondering if this was the perfect chance to gauge how Kumiko really felt about her. These days, the euphonium player was hard to read, more so than before. Her usual aloofness was tainted with a twisted curiosity. Reina could tell that the brunette was testing the waters, that she was cautious about everything she did even though her actions seemed thoughtless and airheaded.

Reina knew that Kumiko was more observant than she let on.

Sighing, Reina continued down the stairs, coming to the main floor of the school's building. Suddenly, the doors to the faculty office opened and a lanky man stepped out, a folder of papers in his arms.

Reina's eyes widened slightly and she screeched to a halt. "T-Taki-sensei."

He turned at the sound of his name, smiling as he saw Reina. "Ah, Kousaka-san. Thank you for your help today. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help with sorting out the roster." He adjusted his glasses.

Reina blinked, cursing herself for losing her train of thought. She was too busy thinking about what to say to Kumiko that her mind suddenly blanked.

"Oh, n-not at all! It was my pleasure. Thank you for everything, Taki-sensei. Have a good night." Reina bowed haphazardly, her hair flying every which way. "If you'll excuse me." Without another word, the trumpeter bolted down the hallway, leaving the teacher staring after her. There was a concerned look on his face. In all the years he had known her, Reina was never one to refuse him even if she _was_ busy. The girl looked like she was in rush and suddenly, the young man felt bad for taking advantage of her dedication.

Meanwhile, Reina was nearly out of breath when she reached the shoe lockers. Her eyes darted around frantically as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She walked along rows and rows of lockers, but there was no one. There was no sign of the brunette that Reina had pictured would be waiting by the school entrance. There was no sign that Reina's suspicions were accurate.

Sighing, the dejected girl trudged over to Kumiko's shoebox. She stood there, staring at the name plate. Setting her things down, Reina ran her fingers along the laminated tag.

"Oumae…Kumiko."

She rested her hand on the latch, hesitating before pulling it open.

Reina's eyes narrowed slightly as she laid eyes on a pair of white indoor shoes. Of course. What else would be there? It wasn't like the trumpeter hadn't expected it, but part of her had held out hope that her wishful thinking could have been true.

Sighing, Reina shut the door and it closed with a dull clang. Leaning against the lockers, she pulled out her phone again. She straightened up immediately as she saw the new message notification. Holding her breath, Reina quickly unlocked her phone, reading through the text as she checked the time stamp.

 _18:31_

' _Reina…I'm so sorry! I was waiting for you, but it's getting late. I left your umbrella for you, but don't worry. Shuuichi's walking me home, so I'll be okay. Get home safely.'_

Reina's breath hitched in her throat. Her hand started to shake as she gripped her phone, her knuckles turning white.

She glanced at the top right corner of her screen, the current time reading:

 _18:33_

Biting her lip hard, Reina struggled to keep her composure, to stop from screaming out in frustration. After all, the teacher's lounge was just down the hall.

It was infuriating. The girl was livid with the circumstances, wondering if today was a twisted joke. Her forgetfulness was what started the ball rolling this morning, but it hadn't been anything substantial until after band practice. Something prickled in the recesses of Reina's heart. It was a nagging, dark feeling that wormed its way to the surface. She was angry.

She was angry at Taki-sensei for ruining her plans today.

Reina shook her head as she let out a sharp sigh. She found it ironic.

The past Reina would have been elated to have so many run-ins with the band advisor. She would have prostrated herself in front of him, oh so willing to do his every bidding. She would have been delighted to have him thank her so sincerely.

However, at present, Reina was annoyed. She was annoyed beyond belief. If it wasn't for Taki-sensei, Kumiko wouldn't have left with Tsukamoto.

* * *

Later that night, Kumiko found herself dreading the weekend. Tomorrow was Sunday, the only day she didn't have to go to school and the only day she didn't have band practice.

It was also the only day she didn't have an excuse to be with Reina.

Sighing, the brunette wallowed in her own self-pity, lying face down on her bed. Her hair was still damp, a thin towel draped over her bare shoulders. She was only clad in her underwear, too lazy to change.

"Mmfgrh…"

Kumiko mumbled into her duvet cover, an unintelligible grumble that was supposed to convey her frustrations. Rolling over onto her back, Kumiko looked up at the ceiling. She blinked at the bright lights overhead, contemplating her decisions today.

She wasn't wrong to leave, was she? No one in their right mind would have waited around like that. In retrospect, Kumiko felt stupid. She could have been doing anything with those two hours. She could have been practicing, doing her homework…anything. She could have done anything with that time, but instead, she chose to stand around moping like a lovesick puppy.

Frowning, Kumiko let her head loll to the side.

"Reina…"

She sighed. She wasn't wrong…Reina was the one who broke their promise.

 _Bzz-bzz-_

Kumiko flinched, sitting up abruptly as her eyes darted over to her coffee table. A blue notification light flashed and the girl's heart starting beating a little more erratically. She swallowed her apprehension, wondering if Reina had finally replied.

Hesitating for another second, Kumiko took a shaky breath in. She scrambled off her bed and seated herself in front of her small table. Closing her eyes briefly, Kumiko took in another deep breath. With trembling hands, she unlocked her phone, scrolling down on the notification bar to tap on the new message.

' _Kumiko, I hate that I'm always keeping you waiting. I want to make it up to you. I'll treat you to anything you want.'_

Kumiko stared at the message, uncertain about how she was supposed to feel about Reina's peace offering. It made her skin tingle with excitement, but at the same time, she was wary of her own over-eagerness. The brunette started tapping out her reply, cautious with her choice of wording.

' _Anything at all?'_

' _Anything. Just name it.'_

Kumiko could picture Reina's cheeky grin, over-confident and self-assured even though the girl was supposed to be apologizing.

' _Well, I just got out of the bath, so I'm in the mood for something cold. It'd be nice if I could have some ice cream.'_

Kumiko smiled, watching as Reina typed her reply instantly.

' _Ice cream? That's it?'_

Biting her lip, the euphonium player hesitated only for a second before she continued. She felt playful, any trace of her earlier bitterness forgotten.

' _Hm? What did you think I'd ask you for?'_

Kumiko stared at the screen, watching a speech bubble with the word, ' _Typing…'_ pop up beside Reina's name. It stopped suddenly and the screen went blank. Arching an eyebrow curiously, Kumiko grinned, just picturing the complicated look on Reina's face right now. After a minute, a reply came up.

' _Maybe if you come downstairs, I'll show you what I had in mind.'_

Kumiko's cheeks flushed a bright read, reading the message in Reina's voice, the voice she reserved when she wanted to get a rile out of Kumiko. The brunette could hear Reina's pleasant lilt in her mind and she could picture the girl's coy smile.

She wanted to see her, right this instant.

' _Well, are you coming or not? Or are you going to keep me waiting as revenge for today? I understand if you're upset with me.'_

The euphonium player stared at the screen, blinking as she let the words sink in.

Wait. Downstairs? Was she serious?

Kumiko's phone buzzed again.

' _No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you, Kumiko.'_

"E-Eh?!" Kumiko dropped her phone in shock, letting it fall with a clatter onto the table. She stood up abruptly, scrambling over to her closet as she pulled out a well-worn yellow hoodie. Kumiko squirmed as she looped it over her head, ruffling her brown curls. With the same amount of frantic action, she rummaged through her drawer and shimmied into a pair of khaki short shorts.

Glancing in the mirror, Kumiko paled. Her hair was a mess. Combing roughly through her mussed up curls, the brunette sighed in exasperation as she gave up taming her disheveled mane. Kumiko rushed out of her room without a second thought. She stumbled into the hallway, stepping into her shoes as she jammed feet into her battered red loafers.

"Kumiko, where are you going? It's almost nine."

Kumiko glanced backwards at the voice, her mom appearing in the corridor with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be back later, mom! Don't worry about me. I'm just meeting a friend for a bit." Kumiko's voice drifted off as she ran out of the apartment, the door closing with a slam. Her mother stared after her, standing in the hallway, just thinking about how frantic her daughter looked right now.

* * *

Reina let out a shaky sigh, clutching her phone to her chest as she leaned heavily against the wall behind her. Her face was flushed, her breathing erratic. Just thinking back to the messages she sent, she felt embarrassed.

She did it. She really did it. Here she was, standing in the lobby of Kumiko's apartment, propositioning the girl for more than just some ice cream. Reina said she would wait for her no matter how long it took and she was serious. She just hoped that Kumiko was reading between the lines.

Fidgeting with her blue one-piece dress, Reina wondered if she was being too obvious. Strolling over to the elevators, she stared at her reflection in the metallic doors. She combed her fingers through her black locks, tucking a few stray bangs behind her ear. Reina stood back, scrutinizing her appearance, wondering if her dress was a bit much. It was one of her more casual ones, but her matching white cardigan gave her outfit a more refined look. Reina was empty handed except for her purple umbrella and a small purse slung across her shoulders.

The elevator chime sounded and Reina jumped, taking a few steps back to resume her position against the wall. She stood casually, whipping out her phone as she pretended to scroll through her messages. However, the trumpeter's attention was focused on the sounds around her, listening for footsteps, listening for-

"R-Reina!"

A reflexive smile spread across Reina's face and she stuffed her phone in her bag. She couldn't hide how she felt, her emotions driving her as she found herself drawn to the breathless girl standing in front of her.

Kumiko jogged over, stopping at arm's length from the trumpeter. At first, her expression was apprehensive, but she mustered up a nervous smile. She gave Reina a quick once-over, wringing her hands nervously behind her back. Kumiko felt under-dressed in her overly casual wear, awestruck at how Reina could look so elegant in the simplest of outfits.

"Kumiko, I'm glad you came down to see me." Reina beamed, leaning in close as she looked into Kumiko's dilated golden eyes.

"Y-you're really something, aren't you, Reina…?" Kumiko turned her head away slightly, laughing sheepishly. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she wasn't sure if was from her frantic rush to see Reina. She could have sworn her heart was racing in that terribly familiar fashion when the trumpeter was around. Kumiko missed it. It had only been hours since they'd last seen each other, but Kumiko felt deprived without her.

Without acknowledging Kumiko's comment, Reina blurted out a question. She had been itching to know the answer for hours now.

"Did you ask Tsukamoto to walk you home today?"

"No! It was a coincidence! I might have waited for you a bit longer…if he didn't come by."

"Ah."

Reina's eyes flickered, her blame shifting from Taki-sensei to Tsukamoto now. However, she still harbored the largest portion of the culpability herself, still feeling guilty.

"Well, then that's good." The trumpeter kept quiet about how they had only missed each other by mere minutes. There was no point in bringing it up. They were together now.

"Reina…stop teasing me. You know I-" Kumiko held her tongue. "You know I don't like him like that."

Reina grinned, pleased with the brunette's reaction. "I know."

Kumiko loved that side of Reina, that cocky confidence that would look bad on everyone but her. There was a slight pause between the two before Reina smiled again, gentler this time as she took Kumiko's hand in hers. "C'mon. I said I'd treat you to ice cream, didn't I?"

The euphonium player grinned from ear to ear, getting excited at the prospect of dessert. "I didn't think you were actually serious about that part. I thought it was just an elaborate scheme to get me down here."

"It was at first, but I still feel bad for breaking our promise earlier. The least I could do is buy you something sweet for all your troubles." Reina's amethyst eyes smouldered, her voice dripping with a sultry allure.

Kumiko stifled her laughter, baffled at how such a sleazy line could sound so cool. Again, it was something only Reina could pull off. Inching closer to the shorter girl, Kumiko pulled her close. They were facing each other now, standing at a distance that was more than a little bit intimate. Arching her neck, the brunette brushed her lips past Reina's ear, feeling the shudder that rippled through the girl's slender frame.

 _"I think you're sweet enough for coming here just to apologize."_

"Kumiko, that's totally unfair of you." Reina pushed Kumiko away gently, trying to regain her composure. It was unsuccessful for the most part, as she felt her breath hitch in her throat. "You're being such a flirt these days…"

"You don't like it?" Kumiko peered into Reina's eyes, an innocent look on her face as she studied the other girl.

"No…it's not that. I just-"

"You're good at dishing it out, but it's a different story when you're on the receiving end, hm?" Kumiko channeled her inner Asuka as she smirked, relishing in the sight of Reina's suddenly flustered face.

"A-anyway, let's go. It's getting late. I wanted to spend some time with you to make up for today." Reina couldn't deny that what Kumiko said was true. With an indignant blush spreading across her cheeks, the trumpeter grabbed the other girl's hand, tugging her towards the doors.

Kumiko let Reina pull her along, but a devilish thought popped into her head. She quipped, curious about what reaction she would get. "Tomorrow's Sunday though…so you could spend the whole night with me if you wanted to."

Reina stopped suddenly in her tracks, her hand tightening around Kumiko's. She whirled around suddenly, her face a ridiculous shade of red. "K-Kumiko…" Reina grabbed Kumiko by the shoulders, an exasperated expression marring her features as she reprimanded the girl.

"Haha…sorry…" Kumiko laughed sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty for pushing her boundaries. It was far too amusing though.

Clearing her throat arbitrarily, Reina continued as they pushed through the double doors to the outside. They were met with a light sprinkle of rain, the humidity making their skin slick with rain and sweat. Releasing Kumiko's hand for just a second, Reina opened up her umbrella. She held it slightly off centre, glancing back as she gestured for Kumiko to stand beside her.

Gladly, Kumiko took her spot beside the trumpeter, looping her arm through Reina's as she hugged the girl close to her. It was a comfortable closeness, one that they had enjoyed for a few minutes while walking to school this morning. However, Kumiko couldn't help but notice how different it felt right now. They were alone on the sidewalk, only a few other umbrellas dotting the streets. Scarce cars whizzed by, scattering the raindrops with their headlights.

As the two girls walked in silence, they lapsed into a pensive mood, both wanting to say something about what happened today. However, the atmosphere had grown heavy, making it difficult to break the silence. They continued to walk towards the 7/11 at the end of the street.

"Kumiko-"

"Reina-"

The two stopped suddenly on the side of the road, waiting for the other to continue.

"Reina, I'm not mad at you anymore." Kumiko suddenly blurted out as she stared into Reina's eyes.

The trumpeter blinked in confusion, wondering where that suddenly came from.

"I know." Reina smiled gently, her heart swelling at Kumiko's cute side. The euphonium player was good at playing both the flirty card and being unbearably innocent. "Was that what you wanted to tell me?"

Now, it was Kumiko's turn as a perplexed expression worked its way onto her face. She took a deep breath, something nagging at her to continue. "But…do you know why I was angry at you in the first place?"

"I left you waiting for two hours, didn't I? You waited for so long that you opted to leave with Tsukamoto." Reina stated this bluntly, confident that she was right on the dot. "Anyone would be upset."

Kumiko opened her mouth to speak, but paused, studying Reina's face. There was a subtle flash of confusion in the girl's eyes, but she looked as self-assured as ever.

"You're…wrong." Kumiko's voice was quiet, finding it hard to muster up the courage to continue. She didn't know where she was going with this. It started as something she wanted Reina to know, becoming too complex. She was bearing too much of herself for Reina to see, but she needed the trumpeter to know how she felt.

"Then…why, Kumiko? Did I do something wrong?" Reina edged closer to the brunette, desperate to remedy the situation.

Instead of distancing herself, Kumiko stood her ground. These days, she felt bolder knowing Reina's intentions. There was less of a need to pretend she didn't like the closeness. Reaching up a hand to grab the lapel of Reina's cardigan, Kumiko pulled on it gently. She brought the shorter girl closer to her, reducing the distance until their chests were flush against another.

"Are you still in love with Taki-sensei?"

Reina could barely catch her breath, her heart beating so quickly that she thought she was going to pass out. This atmosphere between them was suffocating, mounting over the past few days, a tension so thick that the din of street noises was drowned out.

"I…I told you, didn't I, Kumiko? I'm over Taki-sensei." Reina looked down suddenly, a pang of guilt hitting her hard. She knew it herself. Her instinctive reaction to the older man was more than obvious, revealing that she still had feelings for him.

However, there was one thing that Reina knew for sure.

Taking a deep breath, Reina mirrored Kumiko's earlier action, grabbing hold of Kumiko's hoodie as she pulled the taller girl down towards her. Their noses were touching, the sounds of their loud heartbeats thudding in their ears.

"I'm in love with you, Kumiko. I have been since the beginning."

Kumiko inhaled sharply, feeling lightheaded. She realized that not once did Reina express her sentiments aloud. They had resorted to their usual cryptic messages. The trumpeter had blatantly asked her out, but she had never told her how she felt.

Reina's words grazed her cheeks and Kumiko felt an indescribable emotion well up within her. She swallowed hard, suppressing the urge to want to be even closer to Reina. The other girl's lips were nearly touching hers and just with another few centimetres…

What happened next was a blur. It was unclear who had moved first, but Kumiko found Reina's soft lips on her own and they were kissing. It was her first time, but she kissed the trumpeter back automatically, her mind blank. It was only filled with thoughts of Reina and how complete she felt at that moment.

Gone were thoughts of Taki-sensei and her jealousy, replaced with a new and foreign emotion.

Lust.

Kumiko desired Reina and as she kissed the girl back with equal fervor, wanting more. They continued on for long minutes until they parted suddenly with a gasp, breathing ragged as they struggled to get air into their oxygen starved lungs.

Heaving with each labored breath, Kumiko blinked as she studied the shy expression on Reina's face. The girl's cheeks were tinted a light pink, her lips red and swollen from their not so innocent kiss. Kumiko felt her own cheeks growing hot, realizing that Reina was more flustered now than she had been with Taki-sensei. Kumiko felt a sense of accomplishment, happy that she was able to see a side of Reina that no one else had, that she was able to be the first one to steal Reina's lips.

With half-lidded eyes, Reina looked up at Kumiko. She was quiet and demure as she timidly voiced her desires.

"I want to kiss you again. _Can I?"_

" _Yeah."_

Kumiko found herself leaning in as soon as the reply left her lips.

* * *

Stumbling back into her apartment building, Kumiko was in a daze. Reina had just brought her back, sending her off at the door with a chaste kiss on the cheek. Putting a hand to the cheek that still burned with the sensation of Reina's lips, Kumiko wondered if all of that was a dream.

Shuffling into the foyer, Kumiko walked over to the elevators, pressing the up button. Still in a state of shock, the brunette didn't notice that someone else had already done the same.

"Kumiko, did you go out without your umbrella?"

"U-uwah!" Kumiko jumped as she whirled around, her eyes wide.

"G-geez! It's just me." The blonde boy put up his hands defensively, a plastic shopping bag in one hand and a clear plastic umbrella in the other.

"W-What the hell, Shuuichi?" Kumiko clutched her chest, almost scared half to death by the sudden voice.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Letting out a sigh, Kumiko entered the elevator, slumping against the wall as Shuuichi followed after her. He pressed the buttons for both his floor and Kumiko's, flashing the brunette a concerned look.

"Are you alright? You seem way more out of it than you were after school…" Shuuichi raised an eyebrow, taking note of Kumiko's disheveled appearance. The girl didn't seem like she got caught in the rain, but she had definitely been outside with…

He paused, his mind flashing back to something he passed by on his way back.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…just sorting some things out." Kumiko's eyes glazed over as she licked her lips subconsciously. Her cheeks flushed red, her heart rate skyrocketing as she thought about the kisses she shared with Reina on this dark and rainy night.

The elevator chimed and opened up on Kumiko's floor. The brunette walked like a zombie as she stepped out into the hallway. She gave Shuuichi a backhanded wave as the doors closed.

Shuuichi stood staring at the metal doors as they shut in front of him. He furrowed his brows in concentration. It wasn't his imagination.

He _had_ passed Kumiko while walking back from the convenience store.

She was with someone, a girl, their faces obscured by a light purple umbrella. They seemed awfully close and Shuuichi had an inkling that it was probably Kousaka Reina.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone's kind words and support after I announced my indefinite hiatus D; Brought tears to my eyes. I love writing and I love KumiRei more than I probably should.

I haven't had time to reply to everyone's awesome words of support, but thank you all! I want you all to know how much you all mean to me D;

So here. I have been writing frantically to finish this story. I leave for school on Saturday, so I only have so much time left. It's a weird feeling for me to be putting a (temporary) end to my writing and anime watching so I can focus on school. And lol. oversharing a bit here, but I go to school overseas, so this also marks a time where I will be away for more than 6 months, which is the longest I've been away from home...

Feeling a bit melancholy, so forgive me for my B level teenage angst in this chapter...and the next.

Enjoy! (the angst) - which totally makes no sense. AGH.

* * *

 **Practicality and Love - Part 6**

* * *

Monday morning turned into an awkward one as Shuuichi unknowingly made the biggest mistake of his life. Well, that would be over-exaggerating, but he did feel pretty stupid for putting himself in such a tenuous situation.

After all, how could he have known that Kumiko and Kousaka had a…falling out of sorts? Or that's what it seemed like to him. It wasn't his first time taking the train with them to school, but it was the first time it had been so awkward. Now it all made sense to him. He had walked past them just the other night and they were acting strangely then. It was no wonder Kumiko was so dazed when he saw on her at the elevator.

Shuuichi let the sway of the train carry his thoughts, calming his erratic musings. The trombonist continued to contemplate that night's events, trying to make sense of it all. However, he drew a blank, unable to focus on anything but the lackluster Kumiko beside him. The early train was still devoid of its usual rush, allowing the three high school students to share the same bench, with Kumiko sitting between Reina and Shuichi. There was a tension in the air between them, even more stifling than usual.

It definitely wasn't something new, but it bothered the trombonist nonetheless. He was wrought with jealousy and he knew his sentiments were futile.

Shuuichi wasn't blind to how close Kumiko was with the trumpet player. He knew that there was something about their relationship that was…intimate. He knew Kumiko's friendship with Kousaka was different from the one he shared with her. Childhood friends were one thing, but Shuuchi likened Kumiko's attraction to the girl as something closer to…love at first sight. As a boy with an imposisble unrequited love, he knew what that looked like.

"S-So…I'm really looking forward to another practice session. I think I finally have that really difficult measure down perfectly." Shuuichi chuckled sheepishly as he glanced over at Kumiko and then at Reina.

There was a solemn expression on both their faces, a somewhat shy avoidance of one another even though they were sitting closely on the bench.

Shuuichi tried again, phrasing his thoughts as a question this time. He hoped that it would dispel the awkwardness. It wasn't easy to lose himself in this thick atmosphere for 20 minutes.

"Kumiko, how are things going for you? I hear Asuka-senpai's been skipping practice."

Kumiko flinched at the sound of her name, glancing up with a tired expression on her face. "Hm? Everything's just the same as usual, you know?" Her golden eyes were dull, glazed over with a lack of focus. Her reply was adequate, but Shuuichi knew the euphonium player wasn't all there.

"Oh…okay." Shuuichi fidgeted in his seat for a while longer, letting his eyes dart around the train car. He was looking for something, anything to save him from this awkward tension.

His eyes widened as he saw his school's uniform and a familiar spiky head of blonde hair. Shuuichi almost yelled out in triumph as he recognized a senpai from his section. He stood abruptly, drawing the attention of both Kumiko and Reina.

"I-I think I see Noguchi-senpai over there. I have to talk to him about something, so I'll see you two at school, Kumiko…Kousaka." Looking down at Kumiko and glancing briefly at Reina, Shuuichi apologetically took his leave.

The two girls watched as the trombonist eagerly headed to the end of the car, striking up conversation with one of the better looking guys in their club. For a few seconds more, they continued to watch the young man, using his departure as a buffer.

Now, they were alone at one end of the train, the tension thickening to block out the sound of rumbling tracks.

"Reina…"

A pause.

The trumpeter looked over cautiously, studying Kumiko's profile. The brunette was still staring straight ahead, avoiding Reina's eyes. Her face was sullen, slightly haggard. It looked like she hadn't been sleeping too well. They hadn't talked much since...that night. Scarce messages were exchanged, allowing them to avoid the subject altogether.

Kumiko's hand slowly inched towards Reina's, intertwining her fingers with the trumpeter's dainty ones. She squeezed hard, clutching Reina's hand desperately, trying to muster up the courage to say what she needed to say.

"Reina, we need to talk."

Swallowing hard, Reina nodded. She readjusted Kumiko's grip, making it so that her own hand lay atop the euphonium player's.

"I know."

The train continued to grate against its tracks, slight bumps jostling its passengers. All the while, Kumiko and Reina sat in silence on their way to school, their hands clasped tightly together.

* * *

"Oumae-chan…" Asuka let out a deep sigh. "You're really terrible today, you know? And I mean down in the dredges terrible…did you trip and hit your head this morning?"

Kumiko flushed a dark red, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. "Uh, yes, Asuka-senpai?"

"Don't 'yes, Asuka-senpai' me…I just insulted you. Don't take it so lightly. Where's the fire, Oumae-chan? The passion? Where's the sarcasm that burns my ears as you say it with reckless abandon!?" Asuka held her fist to her heart as she finished off her tirade.

"Sorry. I've just been…distracted." Kumiko stared blankly as she realized that she had been thinking about nothing but Reina for…a while now. It was an incessant buzz, a little voice in her head that kept prompting her to wonder what the trumpeter was doing at the moment.

Asuka waggled her eyebrows. "Oho…don't tell me that you've finally found the apple of your eye, my naïve little protégé! I wonder who the strapping gentleman is…" The older girl adjusted her glasses as she fixed Kumiko with a salacious grin.

Kumiko let out a drawn out sigh.

"Asuka-senpai…"

"Oh! Or is it a beautiful young lady instead? I never flagged you to be the type, Oumae-chan, but…" At this point, Asuka threw away her overly dramatic voice, upturning her hands up in a 'what-can-I-do' gesture. She returned to her normal speaking voice. "…I wouldn't really be surprised if that was the case."

Again, Asuka had an annoying little smile plastered on her face, as if she knew what ran through Kumiko's head.

"Ugh… _Asuka-senpai._ " Kumiko let out a groan, shaking her head at the older girl's nonsense.

"But whatever the case, I'm sure Kousaka will come around." With that, Asuka strolled out of the classroom with her euphonium in hand. "Practice more! _Get your head in the game!"_ Asuka yelled in English as she stepped out into the hallway without a backwards glance.

Kumiko just sat there, blinking. She wondered if her fixation on Reina was that obvious. Her cheeks colored slightly, not knowing if Asuka knew how wrong her assumption was. Reina wasn't the one who needed any convincing, but rather herself. It was strange, but Kumiko still felt apprehensive. Something still prevented her from giving in fully. She just questioned everything and anything, overthinking every minute detail of their relationship and her own feelings. Sure, kissing Reina was the most amazing thing that she had ever experienced. It felt so warm, so exciting, and so…right.

However, Kumiko didn't know what it meant to her and what it meant to Reina.

If it was only for the physical pleasure, the brunette would have accepted it at face value, but Kumiko wanted to know why her heart ached at every thought of the trumpeter.

It was a heartache that started even before the kiss.

"Seriously…stop spacing out like that. It's getting kinda creepy…"

Kumiko whipped around, coming face to face with a brunette who leaned languorously against the window sill. She had her euphonium settled in her lap, sheet music open on the desk.

"Thanks for putting it so lightly, Natsuki-senpai…" Kumiko sighed, annoyed that her face was an open book. It seemed like all her upperclassmen picked up on her worries today.

"It's just not like you. You're usually more focused during morning practice." Natsuki set her instrument down, propping her chin up as she leaned both her elbows on the desk.

"You're not fighting with Kousaka, are you?"

Kumiko flinched. It looked like everyone's assumptions were pretty much along the same lines, disturbingly close to the mark.

"We're not fighting…it's just that things have just gotten a little awkward between us…I think." Kumiko scrunched her eyebrows together, frowning. _Was_ it awkward? Or was it just her who made things awkward?

"Huh. Cryptic as always, aren't you?" Natsuki scoffed, grinning as she enjoyed the multitude of expressions that flashed across Kumiko's face.

There was brief silence before the doors to the classroom burst open.

"You!"

Kumiko's eyes were first drawn to a floppy yellow ribbon. It bounced along with a blonde head, the girl's eyebrows knit in frustration. Her emerald green eyes burned with the rage of maybe not a thousand suns, but she was livid.

"Oumae-san! You need to fix her!"

Kumiko blinked in shock as Yuuko had Reina in tow, the older trumpeter pulling the girl along. The petite blonde pushed Reina in front of Kumiko none too gently. Reina put her hands out to steady herself, Kumiko catching her before they collided.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" Kumiko's eyes darted to Yuuko, then to Natsuki and then, finally to Reina. She saw blatant guilt in Reina's amethyst eyes before the trumpeter looked down abruptly.

"See? There's something definitely wrong with her. I don't care what is it, but fix it. Taki-sensei would go ballistic if he heard the solo she played just now!" Yuuko huffed as she stormed over to Natsuki by the window. Without a word, she pulled on the brunette's wrist, hoisting her up.

"H-Hey! I've got front row seats here!"

"Shut it! You're coming with me. These two have their own problems to sort out." Yuuko pulled a protesting Natsuki out the door. Before the two second years exited the room, the older euphonium player flashed Kumiko a thumb's up.

It made Kumiko cringe, but she felt slightly better about facing Reina. Natsuki had that effect on people.

The door shut and suddenly, the two first years were left alone.

Reina's hands were still clasped awkwardly in Kumiko's. The brunette let go suddenly, realizing she was still holding onto Reina.

"Uhm, Reina…are you alright?" Kumiko kept her arms at her side, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Reina glanced up, but looked back down once she met Kumiko's inquisitive golden eyes.

There was silence in the room, but a noisy shuffling outside the doors. A few heated whispers carried through the partition and the girls realized that they weren't quite as alone as they thought.

"I did want to talk to you, Reina…but this wasn't really what I had in mind." Kumiko laughed nervously as she focused on the laminate surface of a random desk.

"What _did_ you have in mind?" Reina dropped her voice to a whisper, throwing furtive glances at the taller girl.

Kumiko swallowed hard. She didn't have an answer to that. Her mind was blank, her focus just centered on Reina's lips as she spoke.

All she could think of at the moment was how much she wanted to kiss Reina.

It was all she could think about for the past day and a half.

Abruptly, Kumiko grabbed Reina's shoulders, stepping closer. The trumpeter instinctively looked up at the sudden action, her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"K-Kumiko?"

"A-After school. Come over to my house and we'll talk. I think we need to…set things straight." Kumiko's voice trembled as she choked out her words.

Reina took in a shaky breath, a flash of fear lighting up her eyes. Before she could say anything more, they were rudely interrupted.

"Yo! Keeping it PG, I hope!" The door at the other end of the classroom slid open with a loud clang and Asuka waltzed in. The two girls darted away, keeping their distance platonic.

At the end closer to Kumiko and Reina, the door also opened and Yuuko burst in. Natsuki was close behind her, letting out an exasperated sigh. The feisty blonde's face was beet red as she pointed a finger at Asuka. "You would, wouldn't you!? I told you they were sorting it out, but you still had to barge in and interrupt."

Asuka put her hands square on her hips, scoffing. "Like they would have gotten anything done with all you eavesdroppers at the door. We'd better give the girls some real privacy. Confessions of love aren't meant to be a great ol' spectacle."

Yuuko huffed again, though a little humbler this time. "W-we weren't eavesdropping. We were just making sure they didn't run away before they talked it out."

"Right, right…well, in any case, we-"

"There's nothing going on between us!" Kumiko blurted out suddenly as she looked around the room to meet the eyes of her disbelieving senpai. "Reina just needs a breather. We'll be outside on the roof." With that, Kumiko pulled Reina along, sliding past Yuuko and Natsuki who stood at the door.

There were no objections, no questions, and no one was following them out into the hallway.

After getting far enough from the bass section's usual practice room, Kumiko stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the roof. The corridor was empty. She turned and faced Reina.

"We _are_ going to talk." Kumiko let a sliver of franticness slip as she said this. "We… _are_ going to talk, but just not now. It's really important, Reina…I-"

"I know…but before you say any more, I just want to apologize, Kumiko...for that night." Reina clenched her jaw, feeling guilty for inciting all this drama. She knew it was her fault. She just couldn't help herself.

"Don't be sorry…If I didn't like it, I would have said no." Kumiko let a small smile tug at her lips, but it was tainted and heavy. Something unpalatable settled in her stomach and it sickened her. She swallowed hard, unable to get rid of the sensation that suffocated her.

Reina's felt anxiety run through her, perplexed at the sudden gravity in Kumiko's voice. Above that, she was shocked to hear the girl admitting that she enjoyed their kiss.

Kumiko was suddenly in front of Reina, leaving no distance between them. Her breath was hot as she leaned into the trumpeter, her lips trembling as they grazed Reina's skin. "I-I…I can't stop thinking about kissing you."

"I can't stop thinking about kissing you either, _Kumiko_."

Reina took her chance as she pressed her lips to Kumiko's, granting the brunette's wishes as she kissed her slowly and gently. It was similar to the first one they shared, but it was drawn out in a sensual and languid motion.

Kumiko never wanted this moment to end, wanting to keep indulging herself in the taste of Reina's lips, a sweet strawberry that was mixed in from the girl's lip gloss. Sighing into the kiss, Kumiko pressed harder, biting down on Reina's plump lips as she drew out a moan from the trumpeter. Reina's back arched into Kumiko's touch, the taller girl's hands clutching her tightly.

The lip lock ended as suddenly as it began and the two girls pulled away. They stood closely, foreheads touching as they leaned against one another. Their breathing was ragged and shallow, the numbing racing of their hearts loud in each other's ears.

"Reina…I-I can't stop thinking about you." Kumiko clenched her jaw, gasps escaping her lips as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Is…that such a bad thing?" Reina cupped Kumiko's cheek, her hand trembling as she looked into the brunette's amber eyes. Her pupils were dilated, full of arousal and desire.

A pained expression crept onto Kumiko's face and she shook her head. "I-I don't know…I…We can't… _I_ can't."

"What do you mean? Tell me what's wrong." Reina leaned in a little closer, her eyes pleading, desperate to understand this convoluted game of theirs.

"It's because…" Kumiko smiled, but her lips curled into a half-grimace. Her eyes glazed over. "It's because we can't do that again."

"We _shouldn't_ do that again."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hope you read my A/N for chp 6. Not going to say much here. Just lol. Brace yourselves for more weird teen angst that doesn't really make much sense.

I anticipate having 1 more chapter after this, so 8 chapters in total until this is finished.

Thanks, everyone for your support so far!

* * *

 **Practicality and Love - Part 7**

* * *

Reina never ended up going to Kumiko's house. They never ended up sorting out their 'problem'.

In fact, an even larger issue surfaced. Their very friendship was the definition of mixed signals, but Kumiko was clear about one thing. She made it clear that she done with whatever their farce of a relationship was. She made it clear that she was distressed by how much their boundaries had blurred.

Regardless of the reasoning behind it, Reina couldn't handle the sudden rejection. There was a hushed argument, heated whispers and voices that threatened to break into a scream. The discussion was mostly one sided, with Kumiko offering up a half-hearted excuse. Tired of all the circular logic, Reina had stormed off with tears in her eyes, leaving Kumiko to mull over her decision. She left Kumiko with a parting message, asking her to think if what she was doing was really for the best.

In all honesty, the euphonium player was less than sure of herself.

Her relationship with Reina was filled with indescribable highs and equally devastating lows. Kumiko wondered if her obsession was becoming a bit unhealthy. Kumiko got her answer once the awkwardness settled in between them. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

Everyone in the club took note of the icy atmosphere around the two.

"Oumae-san."

Kumiko looked up from her lunch. She thought she was alone on the roof, but a gentle voice jostled her out of her thoughts.

"K-Kaori-senpai?"

Indeed, it was a veritable angel who visited Kumiko, a motherly smile on her lips and her cherry pink eyes crinkling with kindness.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kaori smiled as she brushed her fringes behind her ear. The girl's straight tresses framed her face perfectly, her dark brown hair so much sleeker than her own. And her eyes...her eyes were such an exquisite color, overflowing with warmth.

Kumiko blushed slightly, today being the first time she had ever seen the third year up close.

"Y-yeah. Of course. Go ahead." Kumiko cleared a space for the older girl, scooting over just a little bit. Her gesture was arbitrary really. There was so much space and it was just the two of them up there.

Kaori sat down gracefully, smoothing out her skirt as she tucked her legs off to the side.

There was an awkward silence as Kumiko waited for Kaori to speak up. She stirred her lunch around mindlessly as she braced herself for the girl to berate her like everyone else already had. They all told her to suck it up, that Reina wasn't worth her tears. It was strange how Kumiko garnered a mix of criticism and sympathy after the alleged events.

"Oumae-san…how are you holding up?"

Kumiko looked over, caught off guard. "E-Eh? Me? How am I doing?"

Kaori glanced over, meeting Kumiko's eyes with a sympathetic smile. "Mhm…I'm worried about you. Everyone's worried about you."

Kumiko recoiled at the stark sincerity in the girl's voice, wondering if that was really true. She knew everyone was aware of something happening between her and Reina. Kumiko wasn't deaf. She heard the whispers when she walked into the room. She knew about the rumors circulating in the club. More specifically, she knew there were two schools of thought. One was centered around Kumiko being the focus of a love triangle with Reina and Shuuichi. The other was a bit closer to reality, where people speculated that Kumiko had been rejected by Reina after confessing her love.

On an off note, Kumiko wondered which rumor Kaori believed in.

Kumiko made a noise of acknowledgement before she turned back to her half-eaten lunchbox. She continued to play with her food, unable to think of a reply.

"I think you need to be more honest with yourself." Kaori's words permeated the silence, blowing in the wind as a breeze ruffled Kumiko's curls.

Kumiko swallowed, putting on her mask with a seamless motion. "What do you mean, Kaori-senpai? A polite smile; a tilt of her head. She appeared normal on the outside, but she was really just tired of it all, tired all of the questions and speculations. This week gave Kumiko ample practice with hiding her feelings.

Again, Kaori fixed Kumiko with that sympathetic smile of hers.

"You remind me an awful lot of Asuka, you know? A not so quirky and maybe more straightforward version, but you two are very similar." Kaori's smile adopted a subtle change, giving off a sense of nostalgia as she spoke.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with-" Kumiko stopped herself, averting her eyes suddenly.

"It has everything to do with Reina-chan." Kaori let Reina's name roll off her tongue in a deliberate slowness. She watched as a conflicted expression crept onto the euphonium player's face. Unlike Asuka, Kaori was glad that Kumiko was more of an open book.

"Kaori-senpai…did Reina…did Reina say anything?"

Kaori shook her head. "No, she didn't, but I…saw you two the other day, early in the morning. You were in the hallway, just before the stairs…" The trumpeter trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. She hoped she was being clear enough about what she had stumbled onto.

"I-" Kumiko started, but her face turned a beet red, her words leaving her as she realized what the older girl was talking about. "…O-Oh…"

"I…I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Oumae-san, but I just wanted to make a point with that." Kaori took in a deep breath, composing her thoughts before she continued. "I don't know you or Reina-chan that well, but I know Asuka better than I know myself."

Kumiko leaned in, her interest piqued, wondering what Asuka had to do with anything at this point.

"The girl wears a mask, just like you. She's distant and careful and tries to reason things out without listening to the one thing that matters…"

"…her heart."

Kumiko balked at Kaori's words. It was cheesy, but on some level, it made sense to her. She got that feeling from Asuka too, but she didn't see the parallel to herself.

"W-what…what are you trying to tell me, Kaori-senpai?"

A wry smile.

"I'm just saying that you should stop overthinking things. I see how you look at her. It's sort of like…how I look at Asuka…" Kaori trailed off, her cheeks coloring a rosy pink as she looked away.

Kumiko blinked at the bombshell Kaori just dropped. She had always suspected there was something going on between Asuka and one of either Kaori or Haruka, but…

"Haha...unexpected, right? But let's get back to you, Oumae-san…" Kaori was still blushing as she cleared her throat. "So just think about what I've said, okay? It'll save you a lot of grief."

The trumpeter stood without waiting for a reply. She dusted off her skirt, turning to Kumiko as she smiled that insufferably kind smile again.

"I'm sure if you're honest with yourself, you'll save Reina-chan a lot of grief as well."

Kumiko stared up at Kaori, letting her words sink in.

"Yeah…"

* * *

The days continued to pass with Kumiko and Reina stuck in an awkward limbo. They exchanged sidelong glances with each other, like a twisted rally between them. Despite that, neither girl was willing to confront the bitter taste left in their mouths.

However, for Kumiko, she was close to breaking, wanting to reconcile things between them.

Every day without Reina felt like pure agony. Kumiko knew she was being overdramatic, but she didn't know how else to describe it. School life was empty without Reina, but the trumpeter on the other hand, seemed to be adjusting well. She knew that Reina wore her emotions on her sleeve and when she was riled up, her playing either improved or it suffered. Thankfully for everyone, Reina's sound was even deeper, and even fuller. The girl's playing was hauntingly romantic now and it was self-centered of Kumiko to think this…

…but she hoped it was because of her.

"-miko! Kumiko!"

Blinking, Kumiko came back to her senses.

"Kumiko-chan, are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

Midori's concerned face came into view, her eyes wide.

"W-wh…uh-" The euphonium player spouted unintelligible words as she tried to formulate some sort of coherent thought.

"Kumiko…I think this is definitely getting out of hand…" Hazuki sighed as she stood over Kumiko's desk with her arms crossed against her chest.

Looking up, the brunette was still confused. She blinked, unable to comprehend anything really.

"I'm sick of seeing you like this! Do you even know what day it is!?" Hazuki snapped as she leaned down closer, narrowing her eyes as she fixed Kumiko with a hard stare.

"Uh…Tuesday?" Kumiko threw out a random day, hoping it was right so her friends would just leave her to her wallowing.

"Haha…that's wrong, Kumiko-chan…" Midori laughed nervously, perturbed that the euphonium player was really that far gone.

"Oh…"

"Is this about Tsukamoto-kun?" Hazuki questioned, an edge to her voice.

Kumiko's eye twitched. She looked at the tuba player with a deadpan expression on her face. It must have been Hazuki who started that love triangle rumor.

Midori, on the other hand, caught on quickly, reading the mood. She pulled Hazuki aside for a second, her stage whisper atrociously loud. " _Hazuki-chan! How many times have I told you? No one's in love with Tsukamoto-kun except for you."_

Kumiko broke out of her shell momentarily as she stifled a grin, feeling sorry for her childhood friend.

" _The one Kumiko-chan loves is…"_

Kumiko's ears perked up, wondering if the contrabass player knew her whispering was far too audible.

"… _Reina-chan…"_

Kumiko inhaled sharply, the assumption hitting her harder than she expected. Reina was the one who said she loved her, but was the reverse true? Kumiko felt stupid for not thinking about it until now, but was that what she wanted to label this wriggling feeling in her chest? It was a stretch, but the euphonium player contemplated the disgustingly anti-climactic revelation. She wondered if it was similar to Reina's 'love' for Taki-sensei? Again, Kumiko felt her head spin. She was confused, letting her logic lead her around in endless circles.

"Midori-chan, what did you just say?"

Both Midori and Hazuki glanced over apprehensively and the petite girl swore under her breath.

"Uhm…that was…" Midori trailed off and she could tell by the tone in the euphonium player's voice that she probably said the wrong thing.

Kumiko stood suddenly, her chair scraping against the floor. A few heads turned in her direction, but they focused back on their lunches in no time.

"I…I have to go. I'll see you two later…" Kumiko trailed off as she rushed out of the classroom. Her friends were left staring after her, feeling guilty about bringing up a sore subject. Little did they know, Kumiko was more perplexed about her own feelings, unable to come to terms with the possibility that she was in love with Kousaka Reina.

Or the fact that Reina said she was in love with her.

Despite the signs, Kumiko was still in denial. She doubted that Reina was over Taki-sensei. She doubted that Reina could love someone like her, that she could love someone so boring and so…ordinary.

Trying to control her pace, Kumiko sped through the hallways, dodging students left and right. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears, frustration mounting in her throat. She felt sick. She wanted to deny the irrationality of everything she believed. She wasn't closed minded by any means, but none of it seemed practical.

Kumiko knew Reina was special and she knew that the trumpeter had her sights on greater things. That alone was motivation for the euphonium player, but at the same time, it made her afraid to walk beside Reina. She felt intimidated and unworthy. And so, her thoughts turned to petty jealousy, forcing her to take Reina's confession with a grain of salt.

Regardless of her insecurities, Kumiko wanted to reciprocate Reina's love. All she could think about was kissing the other girl senseless. If anything, she just wanted to appease that lone incessant thought that plagued her mind.

But in the end, it wasn't practical. It couldn't be practical…It wouldn't be.

Not for Reina.

"H-Hey! Kumiko!"

A pair of sturdy hands caught the euphonium player as she passed by in the hall. They held her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop.

With tears in her eyes, Kumiko looked up, sniffling as she wiped them away hastily. "W-What do you want?" She struggled to break free, feeling curious eyes on her. Today was just a barrage of unasked sympathy and nosy meddling.

It was Shuuichi who stopped Kumiko in her tracks, but once he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes, he let go abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Shuuichi took a step back, alarmed at the sight of Kumiko crying.

People around them were stopping and staring, whispers erupting like wildfire.

"No." Kumiko narrowed her eyes at Shuuichi for a second, shaking her head as she held back a sob. "I'm not alright."

Before a crowd started to form, Kumiko pushed past the students around her, making her hasty exit. Shuuichi let her go, clenching his fists as he tried to forget the shaking of the girl's slender frame.

Running away from the buzz of school life, Kumiko was already at the main entrance. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She had to figure out why her mind was such a mess, why she was so adamant on clinging to Reina when she knew it wasn't good for either of them.

In no time, the euphonium player found herself outside the building. She was still in her indoor shoes, but she couldn't be bothered with such a trivial thing. She snaked around to the back of the building, making her way to the place where she loved to practice in solitude. It was shady, isolated, and comforting. She remembered the countless summer days she spent back here, drenched in sweat as she played her instrument, breathless.

Slowing her pace, Kumiko leaned against the school's cold concrete walls. The tears started to roll down her cheeks- _shamelessly_.

She wanted to be alone, but at the same time, Kumiko just wanted to be with Reina.

Sliding down to the ground, Kumiko felt weak. She felt pathetic. There was no way she was in her right mind. Things didn't make an ounce of sense, her thoughts contradicting one another. Her tears stung her eyes, reminding her of how weak she felt. She wasn't in control of her feelings anymore.

If anything made any sense at all, she just wanted to-

"Kumiko?"

Kumiko froze, still leaning on the wall as she held a hand out to support herself. She felt pathetic. She hadn't heard that voice in almost a week now and she missed it. Dearly. She missed the way Reina said her name, the way Reina's eyes would crinkle ever so slightly every time. But still, Kumiko stayed motionless on the ground, gritting her teeth. The foolish girl resisted what she knew she wanted, but her resolve, like her, was weak.

"Kumiko, are you alright?"

The voice came closer, footsteps stealing gingerly across the concrete.

Kumiko's breaths came in shallow rasps, mixing with her sobs as she trembled.

Gentle hands wrapped around her and they were warm and comforting and strong. Kumiko knew it was Reina. She knew by the girl's scent and by her touch. It was inexplicable, but Kumiko came to know everything about Reina.

"Kumiko, what's wrong?"

Again, Kumiko faltered at the sound of Reina's voice, at the way the girl spoke her name with such gentle adoration, such concern.

Finally looking up, Kumiko inhaled a shaky breath. She still felt weak, but now, she didn't care. Grabbing the front of Reina's uniform with both her hands, Kumiko pulled the trumpeter towards her, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

She knew that none of this was practical, but she decided that maybe love didn't have to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello! I am back with the last chapter of this thing. Not much of an ending, so I've decided that I will have an epilogue chapter to wrap things up.

So tldr, this story was about Reina realizing that she was indeed in love with Kumiko after this weird inciting incident with boyfriends blah blah. Then she gets obsessed with Kumiko. Kumiko gets curious and after they kiss, things get weird. Kumiko wonders why her, and whether or not Reina's just using her as an alternative to Taki-sensei.

Weirdly drawn out and stuff, but yeah Kumiko's just dumb and she rejects Reina since she thinks she's not good enough and that Reina will dump her in the future anyway.

Okay. yeah. So here's another chapter.

And I will finish this sometime in Feb with an **epilogue**. Thanks for reading so far!

* * *

 **Practicality and Love - Part 8**

* * *

"And to think that I was actually worried about you…"

Kumiko sat on the concrete, her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked over, given permission by the soft voice that chided her playfully. It was a tone she didn't expect, but it was a pleasant surprise.

There was a mix of emotions on Reina's face, an awkward cross between sheepish and concerned, but Kumiko could tell she was trying to maintain her stoicism. It masked any sign of embarrassment, a delayed emotion that hit both of them after they realized they spent the last twenty minutes making out. It started off with Kumiko's desperation and progressed from there. They pulled away countless times, but ended up drawn together again and again until they ended up breathless, panting, and slightly sweaty from the pleasurable struggle.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Reina…"

In light of their current circumstances, Reina sighed. "You _should_ be apologizing, but I wonder why I feel so uneasy about accepting it. You look like you're have a rougher time than I am…" Reina licked her lips, her brows furrowing slightly as a metallic taste lingered on her tongue. She brought a finger to her mouth, a red smear on her skin as she brought it away. Her lips were swollen and they stung with a sharp pain from where Kumiko got a bit too carried away.

Kumiko watched Reina. The girl was calm and normal, and completely unfazed by the way she was just assaulted by the brunette's desperation. She seemed nonchalant…relieved even. Kumiko swallowed her anxiety, wondering if this was a good sign. After all, the last time they had really _talked_ was the day Kaori had seen them. Hindsight was always 20/20 and being a freshman in high school, Kumiko tried to cut herself some slack. It was the first time she ever had to make such a decision. Sure, it was nothing but foolish and misguided, but she thought it was for the best.

 _At the time_.

That day, Reina's face was a contorted mixture of disappointment, exasperation, and frustration. Her voice was shaky and she tried to restrain her scream. Then, she walked away while Kumiko just stood there and watched. At the time, Kumiko was complacent with letting their friendship crumble, with sacrificing everything for the…greater good. She was convinced it was for Reina's sake, but really, it was only for her own.

Thankfully, today's Reina was a stark contrast, as if Kumiko's blatant rejection had never taken place.

"It's because…It's because I'm an idiot." Kumiko tried again, averting her eyes as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I don't really know what's going on in my head."

There was a pause and then a rustle as Reina brought scooted closer to Kumiko. "I'm pretty sure that you do. You do know what's going on. I think that you're just having trouble accepting it." Unblinking, Reina licked her lips again. The gash on her bottom lip was starting to sting and she couldn't keep her mind off it.

"I know you've probably agonized over this as much as I have."

Kumiko knew Reina hit the target with her words, but hesitation gripped her, the adrenaline from their heated encounter starting to dissipate.

"I guess you're right. I-"

Reina licked her lips again and Kumiko looked over, her eye caught by the action. She was distracted.

Suddenly, the lunch bell sounded and both girls froze. Neither were the type to skip class, but this was a long overdue conversation that created such unnecessary drama. Kumiko looked into Reina's eyes, asking and wondering what next.

"We…have to get to class, but let's walk home together after." Reina stood, smoothing out her skirt. She paused for a second before she looked down, extending a hand to Kumiko. "We don't have practice today, right?"

The brunette took Reina's hand willingly, feeling suddenly whole again as things reverted to their natural order. She stood, towering over Reina as she made up her mind. Her hand was still clasped in the trumpeter's.

Kumiko took a breath to steady herself. "My parents won't be home until late tonight, so why don't you come over?"

She could feel Reina reflexively squeeze her hand, a twinge of emotion hitting her.

"That…sounds like a plan."

* * *

Afternoon classes went in through one ear, out the other, and in no time, it was the end of the day. Kumiko had dodged Hazuki, Midori and even Shuuichi, sneaking off to meet with Reina before anyone could catch up with her. The after school crowd gave them a hard time, but in the end, they managed to half-jog to the station, pulling each other along. It was sheer luck that they both made it past the train's sliding doors. As they squeezed onto the already crowded car, they breathed a sigh of relief. They had avoided the awkward small talk with any nosy third parties, but unfortunately…the tension between them made Kumiko wish that they had run into somebody.

Anybody really. Well, anybody aside from Asuka…

Asuka would have sneered and smiled that coy smile of hers, so insistent on showing that she knew how naive they were.

Thankfully, the train ride felt shorter than usual, a bubbling apprehension rippling through the brunette to get this over with. She was just glad that Reina was so receptive and she was relieved that they were going to sort out their awkward disagreement. Not that…you could even call it a disagreement…Thinking hard about her choice of words, Kumiko cringed internally, realizing that everything was essentially her own fault.

 _It wasn't a disagreement._

It wasn't even anything close to that. It couldn't be a disagreement if it was completely one-sided and composed of fabricated excuses and insecurities.

Everything was in her head.

She was the one who was jealous of Reina's 'feelings' for Taki-sensei.

She was the one who refused the trumpeter's confession of love.

And she was the one who insisted on breaking things off when…there was nothing to break off. To make matters worse, she went crawling back to the girl she made cry…then there was the rough handling at lunchtime… Kumiko could still remember the way Reina winced when she bit down harder than she intended, being the cause of the girl's now swollen bottom lip.

Kumiko glanced over at Reina, watching as the usually confident girl fidgeted with her trumpet case. She drummed her fingers over the hard leather, a complicated expression drawing her lips into a thin line.

Reina was nervous. And Kumiko quickly darted her eyes away at the realization.

How stupid was she? After all this time, the answer was staring her in the face. She should have listened to her gut instinct. She should have said yes from the beginning. After all, it was obvious- _in hindsight-_ that she was head over heels for her best friend. And again, it was obvious that Reina wasn't the type to be anything but genuine about her feelings. Kumiko doubted Reina and it was a mistake, an emotionally driven lapse in judgement.

 _Oh God._

Kumiko's brain was overheating with all the incessant rambling and run-on sentences and most of all…

The guilt. She felt guilty for being so obtuse and so ridiculously insecure.

That was why, as soon as they entered her apartment and shut the door behind them, Kumiko dragged Reina into her room.

The euphonium player whirled around, opening her mouth as she prepared to apologize profusely. She would have thrown herself onto the ground and begged for the trumpeter's forgiveness, but…Kumiko found herself suddenly getting winded.

Reina kicked the door closed behind them, advancing quickly as she grabbed the front of Kumiko's uniform with both hands. She forced the girl back until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. Kumiko lost her balance and toppled onto the bed with an 'oomph' as the collision thwacked the breath out of her lungs.

"R-Reina, w-wha-!"

Kousaka Reina was a feral animal as she climbed on top of Kumiko, crushing her lips to the brunette's as she effectively silenced her.

Kumiko's eyes widened at the sudden onslaught as Reina kissed her and kissed her, leaving no room for words. She tried struggling, but it was futile. Reina pinned her arms hard to the mattress above her head, her vice-like grip bordering on painful.

In a sense, this was easier than talking, much easier to let her do as she pleased. She knew the trumpeter was frustrated with her, so Kumiko took it all in. She let go, giving into her desires and the pure physical attraction she felt for the girl right now. The dull ache in her wrists melded with the searing heat that welled up within her. Reina lips were making her head spin, their sheer proximity sending her over the edge. Kumiko let out a muffled moan into Reina's mouth as the domineering girl demanded her full attention. Her mouth, her tongue, her lips, all consumed by Reina's voracious kisses. It sent a shiver of pleasure down Kumiko's spine as the trumpeter continued to vent her frustrations.

A subtle copper taste filled Kumiko's mouth and a strange urge overcame her. She ran her tongue across Reina's bottom lip, feeling the sanguineous substance trickle into her mouth. She suckled on the trumpeter's swollen lip, eliciting a suppressed whimper from the girl. With a smirk, Kumiko pressed on, trying to gain the upper hand.

They continued to kiss, filling the room with breathy moans and desperate gasps. Reina had become occupied, her hands delving under the taller girl's blouse. Her touch was gentle as she explored the expanse of soft skin that trembled at her fingertips. There was an air of controlled, but frantic desire in Reina's movements, making Kumiko understand the careful consideration behind each action.

With her hands freed, Kumiko took full advantage of the privilege. It was an instinctual desire that fueled her to bring herself even closer to the girl atop of her. The heat rolled off Reina's lithe body, her silky black tresses tickling the nape of Kumiko's neck, draping along her exposed collarbone. Reina's knees were on the mattress, her thighs straddling Kumiko's. Without thinking, Kumiko let her hands wander downwards and then up, inching under Reina's skirt as she caressed the trumpeter's plump thighs. She let her mischievous fingers continue, grabbing and kneading the bare skin just below her buttocks.

Reina let out a muffled yelp, her mouth still locked in a deep kiss. She moaned as Kumiko continued to touch her, shuddering at the feel of the girl's hands moving against her.

There was a sudden slam of the front door, the sound jarring the two girls back to reality. Reina fumbled as she scrambled off of Kumiko, readjusting her lopsided skirt and loosened stockings. Kumiko sat up ramrod straight as she distanced herself from Reina. They sat at either end of the bed, breathing heavily as they listened carefully.

There was silence before a voice called out.

"Kumiko? Are you home?"

Kumiko swore under her breath, running a hand through her hair as she idly fixed her disheveled locks. It was her sister. It was always her sister…

"Yeah! I have a friend over!" Kumiko called back as she sighed, shooting Reina an apologetic glance.

"Oh? A friend?"

A pause followed by footsteps.

"Is there a reason you have your door closed, dear sister?" Mamiko called out in a sing-song voice.

There was a chuckle that rang out and quick footsteps approached the door.

"I-It's none of your business! It's just Reina here, so leave us alone, Nee-chan!"

Kumiko stood suddenly, feeling irked that her sister of all people had to interrupt. Undoubtedly, it was just getting to the good part too… The miffed brunette stormed over to the door, but in her haste, she failed to notice the tail of blanket that trailed onto the ground. It must have come loose when they were…using the bed. Unfortunately, even as Reina's eyes widened at the realization, the trumpeter was too late to stop what was already in motion.

Everything seemed to happen all at the same time.

Kumiko's stockinged foot caught on the loose fabric, sending her off balance as it slipped out from underneath her. Reina reached out, but there was no way she'd catch the girl in time.

And even more unfortunately, Mamiko took this time to open her sister's door, not knowing that Kumiko was heading straight for her.

…And the semi open door.

"Kumiko!"

Two voices rang out in tandem as the tall brunette experienced a statistical improbability.

A split second later, Kumiko was doubled over on the ground, clutching her nose as she let out a groan that conveyed her hate for the world. Warm blood flowed freely into her hands and her eyes started to prickle with tears.

"Agh…"

Reina was quick as she grabbed a tissue box from Kumiko's nightstand, hurrying to the brunette's side.

Meanwhile, Mamiko was still dazed, unsure of what just happened. She blinked once and then twice, but finally came to her senses as she watched her sister's friend clutch a swath of blood soaked tissues to Kumiko's face.

"I…I'll get some ice."

With that, Mamiko's steps pattered off into the kitchen, leaving Kumiko alone with Reina.

"Kumiko, are you okay?" Reina leaned over, concerned. She knew Kumiko was hard-headed, but she wasn't sure if that was just in the metaphorical sense.

Kumiko nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain rippled through her face. "Ow…"

"Let's get you in a more comfortable position. Can you stand?"

Without waiting for a reply, Reina helped Kumiko to her feet, supporting the girl as she hobbled back to her bed. Kumiko settled in without a problem, propped up in a sitting position against her headboard and a few pillows.

Mamiko finally came back with an ice pack wrapped in a small towel and another box of tissues. She looked apologetic as she thrust the items into Kumiko's lap. She muttered a quick apology before she glanced over at Reina. Their eyes met and there was a mutual understanding between them. Mamiko left the two without another word, her guilt trailing behind her as she shut the door.

There was a lapse of silence as Reina took a seat on the edge of the bed. She gestured for Kumiko to remove the tissues. "Let me take a look."

Kumiko obediently complied, holding her blood soaked Kleenexes from her face as Reina surveyed the damage. A clot was already starting to form and aside from that, the euphonium player's nose seemed to be in its rightful place. There was some redness on the skin overlying Kumiko's nose bridge, but Reina was happy enough as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Good news is…that your nose probably isn't broken…" Reina smiled wearily, her heart only starting to calm down ever so slightly. She trailed off, as if she were going to continue.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow at that, continuing to stem the bleeding as she pressed the tissues to her face. With her other hand, she held the icepack against her nosebridge.

"And the bad news…?" Kumiko's question was muffled, but she could see that Reina heard her.

A smirk tugged at the girl's lips.

Reina left out a scoff, shaking her head. "The bad news is that I'm in love with a total klutz…"

Kumiko's cheeks flushed a bright red and she could feel the flow of blood increase at her reaction. She pressed the tissues harder against her face. She laughed sheepishly, wondering how every moment with Reina could be such a rollercoaster.

It took a while before Kumiko retorted, but she was in a decidedly good mood despite the throbbing pain that spread through her face.

"I think the real bad news is your tastes, Reina…First Taki-sensei and now me. I think I expected more from a talented honor student like you." Kumiko smirked as her words tumbled out, her real intentions peaking out behind her self-deprecating humor.

"Kumiko…" Reina raised an eyebrow as she chided the girl. "You have to give yourself more credit. It takes more than just a pretty face to win me over, you know?" A coy smile hung on Reina's lips.

Kumiko blinked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Reina laughed, leaning back as she sidled up to the brunette. "Of course. That was one of the reasons why I was so interested in you in the first place."

"Huh. That was more shallow than I expected." Again, Kumiko made a face at that. She wasn't sure if that sat well with her. It sounded so unbelievable coming from Reina's mouth. After all, she felt like an Oldsmobile getting complimented by a Lamborghini.

"You're way prettier than me, Reina. You're gorgeous and mature…and you're just years ahead of me-both inside and out." Kumiko trailed off, letting her feelings leak out as her insecurities reared its ugly head.

Reina gave Kumiko a gentle smile. She shook her head. "I'm not as perfect as you think. I know you put me on a pedestal, but you're much more amazing that I am."

"How so?"

Kumiko was still sceptical.

"Well, for one, you have a certain charm about you. You draw people to you without even knowing it…" Reina had a faraway look on her face as she said this, thinking back to all the times she watched Kumiko interact with everyone and anyone. "People like you. A lot. And I get jealous when they catch even a glimpse of what makes you special."

"Huh."

"I'm serious. You're amazing in more ways than you know. If I had my way, I'd lock you up and keep you all to myself. I wouldn't let anyone have you." Reina clenched her fists, feeling her possessive nature take hold.

Kumiko grinned. She knew that Reina could be possessive. She had seen this side of the trumpeter before and she was aware that the intensity comforted rather than alarmed her.

"But…I'm really nothing compared to you, Reina. I still don't get why you're so hung up on me. I mean…You're so talented and smart. You could have anyone you want. I think you're out of my league and completely…utterly…beautiful and I admire you and I…adore you so…so much." Kumiko swallowed the end of her sentence, finding it hard to go on.

"You admitted it, so I guess it wasn't something you were having trouble coming to terms with…" Reina cocked her head to the side, confused at the heartfelt praise. She fixed Kumiko with a stare. "If you really think that, then why? Why have you been so indecisive and so…hesitant?"

Kumiko frowned, shifting so she could look Reina in the eye. She set down the ice pack. "I had a lot of reasons, but none of them seem good enough right now."

"Is it because we're both girls?" Reina was quick to reply, throwing that out there without a second thought.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I did think about it for a while, but it's not about that…" Kumiko waved it off with her free hand, denying it. She had seen her fair share of same-sex couples in their school alone, so it wasn't like it was a foreign idea. Her parents were surprisingly liberal too. She found that out when her sister told them about the girl she used to date at her university.

"It probably has to do with my own insecurities."

"Oh."

"I started talking about it earlier without even thinking. It's been bothering me these days, especially since I uh…" Kumiko trailed off, trying to compose her thoughts. "It's a bunch of things, really…"

"I know what you're thinking, Kumiko."

Kumiko looked over. She was still trying to piece together the words, but it was obvious that one name was on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm over Taki-sensei, you know? I know it's hard for you to believe, but I don't think I ever really knew what love was until I felt what I feel for you, Kumiko."

"I…believe you, Reina. I do, but some part of me still feels inferior and scared that I'll never be good enough...for you" Kumiko sighed, letting out a shaky breath. She gripped the bedsheets in her free hand. Her thoughts were a jumble, but this was her chance to unload.

"I always wondered why me? It's not something I can stop thinking about."

Reina shifted on the bed, her expression softening as she peered deep into Kumiko's uncertain amber eyes.

"Kumiko, you're pretty, you're hardworking, and your heart is the most beautiful thing I've known…I always say your personality is terrible, but that's not really true. You're funny and caring and you give me the motivation to strive for what I want in life." Reina's eyes sparkled with unadulterated sincerity.

"I don't think I could live without you."

Kumiko felt her heart skip a beat.

"Do you need more of an explanation?"

"I…I guess not. You're definitely a smooth talker, Reina."

Reina grinned, satisfied with that answer. "Then go out with me."

Kumiko smiled sheepishly. "You're still going on about that? I mean…we're practically all over each other anyway…and we might have crossed some pretty big lines if my sister didn't barge in…" The brunette mumbled the latter half of her sentence, her hands twitching as she remembered the sensation of Reina's thighs against her skin. Kumiko's face flushed hot and she felt a fresh barrage of warm blood pressing against the tissue.

"What was that?" Reina looked over, unable to catch what Kumiko had murmured.

"N-nothing! I was just saying that we're practically going out already. Is there any point in being redundant?"

Reina shot Kumiko a look that said _'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me.'_

Kumiko almost flinched, but offered up a sheepish smile instead.

"You're no fun." Reina pouted, harrumphing as she looked away.

Kumiko chuckled at the trumpeter's response, wondering if it was just the girl's ego that pushed her to be so insistent. "I'm already yours, Reina, so it doesn't matter whether you call me your girlfriend or not."

"That's pretty indifferent of you, Kumiko…Completely unromantic."

Kumiko struggled to stifle her laughter, not wanting to aggravate her nosebleed further. "I didn't peg you for the romantic type, Reina…but if it's romantic you want, maybe I can give it a try…" She pulled the tissue away from her face, sniffling slightly to keep the blood at bay. She wiped the blood away and sat up a bit straighter, cupping Reina's face with her free hand. She started into the trumpeter's eyes, feeling the atmosphere wobble as it oscillated between light-hearted and stifling seriousness.

Kumiko cleared her throat, grimacing slightly at the taste of coagulated iron in her throat. She tried again, clearing her throat as she looked into Reina's eyes this time. She held her gaze in silence for a second longer, wondering why this confession of love felt so easy, so natural.

"Kousaka Reina, I don't know when it happened, but I know now that I'm deeply, irrevocably, and truly…" Kumiko paused for dramatic effect, feeling her own nerves take hold.

"…in love with you."

The truth reverberated in the air, a sense of catharsis settling in as Kumiko finally admitted her feelings aloud. It was unburdened by her extraneous thoughts and free from her insecurities.

Reina's eyes widened, her pupils dilating as her face flushed a tomato red. The tips of her ears burned a bright pink as Kumiko's words sent her stomach into a whirlwind of flip flops. Her heart started racing, beating unbearably fast. There was only sincerity in Kumiko's shimmering golden eyes, with no trace of doubt or apprehension. It was a familiar look, confirming Reina's suspicions from the very start.

The trumpeter suddenly broke the sustained eye contact. Her cheeks were still a bright red. She leaned over and pulled out a few tissues from the box beside her. She thrust them into Kumiko's face, still unable to meet the brunette's eyes.

"I-Idiot…you almost got me there, but it's hard to take you seriously when your face is a bloody mess…"

Kumiko laughed nervously as she sniffled, taking Reina's offer of tissues to stem the bleeding again. "Well, I'll try again later. I'll tell you as many times as you want, Reina. I owe you at least that much for being such an idiot."

Reina continued to blush, only nodding dumbly in reply.

The girls continued to laugh and chat, thankful that Kumiko's mishap had given them a chance to have their long-overdue conversation. Everything really was a little redundant, but without clearing the air, it was impossible to know each other's thoughts.

From the start, Kumiko suspected that she had feelings for her best friend. It was a growing suspicion that gnawed away at her until she ended up denying what she felt. Before, Kumiko was convinced that love was just a word, a word used to describe something that only existed in fairytales. She could still remember the time Reina described her feelings for Taki-sensei as 'love'. However, looking back, it was obvious that her feelings for their teacher was far from that. Compared to their own countless confessions of love, it was insignificant, not worthy of the title. It was only now that she understood that love was a lot of things, an enigma that refused to follow any logical path. It was frustrating, wonderful, impractical, and above all…

Since it was Reina, Kumiko didn't mind the extra detour. She was sure that falling in love with the trumpet player was the most natural thing that could ever happen.


	9. Epilogue - First

**A/N:** Tried to wrap this up with a little bit of drama. Didn't flesh out the details all that much, but oh well. Enjoy the drama. Don't think too much about the plausibility of what's happening.

Thanks for everyone who's followed the story so far!

Part 1/2 for the epilogue.

* * *

 **Practicality and Love - Epilogue Part 1**

* * *

"So…I guess you and Kousaka weren't meant to be, huh?"

Kumiko nearly dropped her euphonium, but scrambled to keep it on her lap. She looked over at Natsuki, who eyed her from her usual spot by the window.

"W-what makes you say that, Natsuki-senpai…?" Kumiko laughed nervously, unable to keep an utter look of discomfort from edging onto her face. She knew her expression now was a glaring sign that read _'Please stop talking'_.

Natsuki wasn't dense by any means, but she had waited long enough to know the truth. Weeks had passed and the two girls were still ignoring each other at every turn. They never spoke during practice and Natsuki was getting sick of that pathetic love-struck look in Kumiko's eyes.

Putting two and two together, the older euphonium player had concluded that Kumiko was still hung up on the girl who broke her heart.

"I think you've really gotta move on, you know? You've gotten over your zombie phase, but when I see you looking at her like that…" Natsuki paused, cringing as a particularly dopey image of Kumiko popped into her head. "…it's kinda sad…"

"Uh…looking at her like what?" Kumiko averted Natsuki's stare, looking to her euphonium as she idly went through the fingering on the bar she was working through.

"To put this bluntly…you look at Kousaka like Tsukamoto looks at you. Except with more drool, but thankfully, a little less pathetic."

Kumiko's head whipped around, shooting Natsuki a confused yet slightly disgusted look. "Ergh…that…sounds…about right I guess." Kumiko trailed off, opting to ignore her upperclassman as she focused on pseudo-practicing her instrument.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea and you're still young. I know you might think that you're into obnoxious pretty girls, but you'll get over it. If anything, why not give Asuka-senpai a try? I'm sure she'll at least pretend to be your rebound."

"I highly doubt that." Kumiko quipped almost immediately, but a grin tugged at her lips. "Anyhow, Asuka-senpai's not my type…"

At that moment, with impeccable timing, Tanaka Asuka made her flashy entrance. She burst into the classroom, the sliding door hitting the wall as she flung the partition aside.

"Hello, hello, my dear euphoniums! How are we doing today?"

With one hand on her hip and the other outstretched in a dramatic ' _welcome one, welcome all'_ gesture, both brunettes looked up. A second later, Kumiko turned to Natsuki, smirking.

"Yup. Definitely not my type."

Natsuki snickered, rolling her eyes. Even if the brunette was still obsessed with Reina, the old Kumiko was still there.

"How cruel! Talking about me behind my back, are you!? Oumae-chan, you were my favorite too!" Asuka clutched a hand to her chest as she looked down at the floor. "I know love has not been kind to you, but don't let that blind you to the kindness of your friends! You can cry on my shoulder any time, my young _protégé_!" Asuka reached out to the expressionless Kumiko as she emphasized the last word in a very convincing French accent.

Kumiko blinked once and then twice before looking back at her sheet music.

"No, thank you."

Natsuki snickered in the corner as Asuka carried on with her theatrics.

"Oumae-chan! You wound me! But…." Asuka pleaded, but was quick to turn off her over-the-top façade. She adjusted her glasses as she sauntered over and pulled up a chair beside Kumiko. "Joking aside, it's refreshing to see that you're not wallowing in your own self-pity anymore. I can't say the same for what the others think though."

Asuka's voice dropped to a near whisper. "Unrequited love is such a waste. It's best to move on and keep smiling. Some people are just not worth the hassle. You should look for love in more…accessible places."

Kumiko nodded dumbly, unable to think of a reply as she pieced together what Kaori told her that day on the rooftop. Kumiko had an inkling that Asuka was projecting.

As suddenly as she had entered, Asuka was gone, leaving the two euphoniums wondering why their senpai was such a mystery. Then again, they also wondered why she didn't major in drama instead.

* * *

"Kumiko, which lunch special are you gonna get? I'm trying to decide between soba or katsu curry…they both sound good, but I can't pick _just_ one!" Hazuki groaned as she dragged her feet, struggling to keep up with Kumiko and Midori.

Both girls turned to let their hungry friend catch up with them. The hallways were starting to fill up as they made their way to the cafeteria. Midori just laughed nervously at the girl's antics, slightly annoyed that this was their only juicy topic of the day. It would have been fine on any normal occasion, but Hazuki had been having her dilemma since homeroom, which was hours ago.

Kumiko, on the other hand, chuckled. She was in a good mood today, despite the weird conversations she had with Natsuki and Asuka this morning.

"Why don't we each just get one and share them? That way, you can have both."

Hazuki let out a gasp, her eyes lighting up as she clutched Kumiko's hands. "Kumiko, really!?"

"Yes, really." Kumiko's smile grew wider, glad that her friend was so easy to please.

"Ah! You're the best! Thank you! Let's get going then. I wanted to uh…" Hazuki paused, her attention focused on something, or rather someone walking towards them.

Midori seemed to stop cold in her tracks as well, an awkward expression on her face.

Kumiko turned, wondering why her friends were acting so weirdly.

Long black hair, figure hugging thigh highs, and striking amethyst eyes.

Kumiko swallowed hard as she stared at the girl approaching them, her confident strides just accentuated by the casual way she flipped her hair. It was so cliché, but Kumiko felt time slow down, her cheeks warming as she ogled Reina like a model walking down the catwalk.

"R-Reina-chan, we haven't seen you around in a while! Why don't you have lunch with us?" Midori threw the suggestion out there as Reina neared the group.

With a neutral expression on her face, Reina managed a polite smile. "Thank you for the offer, Kawashima-san, but I'm going to have my lunch to go. I have some things to sort out."

"Oh, okay. Next time then!" Hazuki piped up, eager to convey that the trumpeter was welcome to eat with them.

Reina nodded to the tuba player before pausing in front of Kumiko.

It was then that people in the hallway suddenly stopped, whispering as they fixed their eyes on the group of girls. None of the onlookers were band members, but by now, the gossip surrounding the infamous Kousaka Reina was common knowledge. After all, Reina was the only first year to get as many love letters as Nakaseko Kaori.

Reina opened her mouth to say something, but settled for an apathetic stare. She gazed intensely into Kumiko's eyes before she turned on her heels, hurrying off without a word.

Kumiko stared after Reina, her cheeks growing hot as she swallowed a tightness in her chest. Reina's cold shoulder sent a ripple of excitement through the brunette. It was a new discovery of Kumiko's but she loved it when she saw this side of Reina, how her confidence bordering on arrogance just simply…turned her on. These past few weeks triggered something in the young euphonium player and she wondered if a weird switch inside her had been flipped on.

Swallowing, Kumiko realized that she was probably a bigger pervert than she thought.

"Geez…I guess that was a no-go, huh?" Hazuki sighed as she watched Reina disappear down the hallway. The tuba player glanced around, feeling uneasy that they were still attracting stares.

"I'm sure she'll come around, Hazuki-chan…At least Kumiko's not a zombie anymore. It really was a miracle that she went back to normal all of a sudden one day. And I even thought she made up with Reina-chan too…" Midori sighed as well, shaking her head.

"Yeah…I do wish they'd make up already. It's still kinda weird when Kumiko gets all spacey like this." Hazuki arched an eyebrow at the glazed over expression on Kumiko's face as the brunette continued to stare after the trumpeter.

"Hmm…you're right. It is kinda creepy."

Kumiko snapped out of her daze, her cheeks flushing an ever darker red as she looked at Midori in surprise. "I-I'm not being creepy. I'm just…uhm…" Kumiko struggled to find her words, but her attention was stolen away as the buzz of her cellphone sent a jolt through her skirt pocket.

Her lip twitched and she bit down on it to stop from grinning like a complete idiot.

"I…I uh have to go."

"W-what!? Kumiko? We didn't mean it-" Hazuki spluttered as she yelled after her friend who had abruptly taken off down the hall. Both she and Midori looked on, concerned that Kumiko would never really get over Reina.

Breaking out into a half jog, Kumiko left her friends at the entrance to the cafeteria. She had other plans in mind. She fished her phone out of her pocket as she read the new message.

' _Are you coming or not?'_

She couldn't suppress the grin any longer. A flurry of emotions coursed through her and Kumiko could barely contain her excitement. They had been at this game for a few weeks now and she had yet to tire of it. Kumiko tapped out a reply quickly, heading up the stairs and towards the music room. They had plenty of time.

' _Right behind you.'_

* * *

The top floor was deserted, the hallway empty.

It was quiet, but Kumiko felt she was going deaf from the constant pounding of blood in her ears. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like she was running a marathon. She continued down the hallway, slowing as she approached the instrument storage room. She threw a hurried glance over her shoulder, making sure that no one was watching. After checking that the coast was clear, Kumiko took a deep breath before opening the sliding door.

There, in the small room was a petite girl, leaning against the shelves of hard leather cases. She greeted the brunette with a mischievous smile.

Kumiko stepped in and closed the door behind her. She locked it, the tumbler falling into place with an audible ' _click'_.

"Took you long enough."

There was a teasing lilt in the voice and Kumiko moved towards the girl in a few brisk steps. They were only inches away now and Kumiko reached out to tangle her hands in the girl's uniform. She pulled her close, their bodies flush together as the crest of their hips touched.

"Reina…you're a terrible tease."

"You only think that because you're such a pervert, Kumiko. I never thought that you were the masochistic type."

"I'm definitely not into all that pain stuff, but…I do like it when you get on your high horse like that."

"Hmm. It is a bit exciting…It feels like this is our little secret, that we're trying not to get caught doing something…naughty."

Kumiko chuckled as she leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the girl's lips."Reina…it sounds kinda lewd when you say it like that."

Reina grinned against Kumiko's lips, kissing her back softly. They took a breath, parting as they stood closely. "Well, it's not like you dislike it, right?"

"That is true, but…when do you think we should tell everyone? They've all been bugging me about it and I think by now, they think I'm pretty much a lost cause. Natsuki thinks I should give up on you since you're apparently a stone cold bitch who led me around by the nose."

Reina raised an eyebrow at Kumiko's choice of words.

Kumiko caught Reina's reaction and she laughed sheepishly. "Hey…that's just what Natsuki-senpai said the other day."

Reina smiled. She should have known. It wasn't like she hadn't heard worse this week. "Well…that's just what happens when people assume things. They're just having fun spreading those baseless rumors."

Kumiko sighed, feeling suddenly uneasy as she thought back to the countless incidents just this week. "I know…It's still awful that they think you're the bad guy in all this. I don't know if I'm more disturbed by the fact that people think you're trying to steal Shuuichi from me or by the fact that people think that you rejected me because you're an emotionless robot who only lives to play the trumpet."

Reina raised another eyebrow at the new tidbit of information. She hadn't heard that one before. The most vicious ones that she happened upon were the jealous girls who thought Reina got by on her looks alone. There were also the homophobes and the Tsukamoto fanclub. Oh and there was the Kumiko pity party, which was a mix of people who felt sorry for Kumiko, but also those who made fun of the euphonium player for…well, everything.

"I don't care what people think of me, Kumiko. What's important is that we do whatever you're comfortable with."

"Reina…"

"I'm serious. They could see me as the villain for all I care, but as long as you're by my side, that's all that matters." Reina flashed Kumiko a confident little grin as she disentangled Kumiko's hands from her front. She moved away from the shelves and edged the taller girl into her previous spot.

"That's sweet of you, but I really wish I could set things straight…I don't want people to think badly of you or think that you're in love with Shuuichi…or that I'm in love with Shuuichi."

Reina grinned. That was so Kumiko-like of the girl to say. With the brunette standing against the storage shelves, Reina gestured for the girl to sit down.

Without thinking, Kumiko complied. It wasn't like Reina didn't already have her wrapped around her finger. Obediently, Kumiko sat on the tiled floor with her knees slightly bent. She looked up, wondering what Reina had in mind. Reina simply flashed her a demure smile.

Kumiko paused for a second, furrowing her brows as another thought popped into her head.

"And it really does annoy me, you know? People either look at me like I'm a sad puppy or a pathetic dog." Kumiko scrunched up her face as she thought back to all those times she heard those girls talking about how gross it was that she was pining after the teacher's pet... Or even worse, the times where girls thought Reina was a better fit for Shuuichi.

"If it bothers you, I can put those gossiping girls in their place." there was a coy smile on Reina's lips, one full of confidence. She was almost teasing and if Kumiko didn't know the girl well enough, she would have thought she was joking.

Kumiko could only blink as Reina suddenly knelt beside her, climbing into her lap, facing her.

"I'd do anything for you, Kumiko." Reina's eyes flickered with a deep desire, an indescribable brightness that spoke volumes.

Kumiko gulped.

Reina shifted on Kumiko's lap, hiking her skirt up slightly as she grabbed the brunette's hand. She pressed Kumiko's hand against the side of her thigh, the contact resounding with a soft slap.

Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Those people are small and petty…and probably jealous."

Reina's words felt far away as Kumiko let her mind wander. She was too distracted. The brunette felt a warmth settle on her cheeks as she felt Reina's comfortable weight straddled across her thighs. She let out an audible gulp, feeling the sinful sensation against her skin.

Smirking, Reina snaked her arms around the nape of Kumiko's neck. She brushed away a few strands of auburn hair, tucking them behind the girl's ear as she leaned in to whisper. "Now, isn't this more comfortable? You seemed to enjoy being on the bottom last time."

Kumiko clenched her jaw, arousal welling up as she felt Reina press her body flush against her. She opened her mouth to say something, but let out a gasp as the trumpeter started to trail her lips down the side of her neck.

"R-Reina…that…"

Kumiko let out a shudder as Reina undid the ribbon on her uniform, pulling the fabric aside as she grazed the exposed skin with her teeth.

Reina continued to tease the brunette, pressing light kisses up and down her jawline as Kumiko squirmed underneath her, craving for more than just these light touches.

Kumiko suddenly grabbed Reina's wrists, forcing her to stop. The trumpeter looked up, the sudden twinge of pain sending an excited jolt through her. Looking into Kumiko's face, Reina could tell the girl had had enough. With lidded eyes and half parted lips, Kumiko's gasps were coming in short and shallow gasps, her breath hot on Reina's cheeks.

" _Kiss me."_

Kumiko's nearly breathless demand was enough for Reina and she put an end to her teasing. Their lips met and they kissed slowly at first, gently almost. As the seconds droned on, they continued, delving deeper. Reina forced her tongue into Kumiko's mouth, eliciting a throaty moan from the submissive girl. What made it all even better was the buildup, the unbearable tension they created with their little game.

That's all it was. It was a game of theirs. Reina's cold disposition was feigned and the whole premise of their façade was to keep up appearances. They certainly didn't mean to let it carry on for so long, but the tip-toeing around everyone was something they were getting used to. Rather than getting used to…they might have found that the clandestine meetings were getting to be a bit…addicting.

It wasn't intentional at first. It was just going with the flow. They had meant to go back to how close they used to be, regardless of what anyone thought. However, after all the drama incited before, it was hard for the two girls to do anything together without attracting attention. Stares would fixate on them and whispers would start up like wildfire every time they entered a room. Everyone seemed to be curious about their very personal affairs. Reina was no stranger to having people talk about her, but the rumors and the stares she received this time around were nothing she had ever experienced. She wondered how it must have been for Kumiko. From what she heard, the imagination of high school students was...interesting.

In short, it was awkward for her and Kumiko to be themselves. Everyone operated under the assumption that Reina and Kumiko were still in the middle of their falling out.

They were essentially anticipating a cat fight. They were counting on it actually…

And when the two girls got a chance to sneak away during lunch times or after school, they both realized that there was an element to the spectacle that made their rendezvous extra…exciting. This was when they realized that the extra attention wasn't all bad.

Even thinking back to Reina's curt replies and feigned annoyance, Kumiko tingled with pleasure. To have that same girl ravaging her now made it even more satisfying. Reina was needy as she continued to demand more from Kumiko. She was clearly hungry for more, pulling Kumiko's top over her head before she resumed trailing kisses along the girl's soft skin.

Kumiko felt a chill as Reina tossed her blouse aside. She bit down on her lip, trying to stifle the moan that threatened to tear from her mouth as Reina's hands and lips assaulted the expanse of quivering skin. Reina trailed a line of kisses down from her collarbone to her navel, suckling the exposed flesh. Taking in a shaky breath, Kumiko licked her lips. She tugged at the trumpeter's uniform.

"Reina, what about you?"

Reina paused, meeting Kumiko's eyes briefly. Her purple orbs smouldered, heavy with wanton desire.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Kumiko grinned at the reply, letting Reina continue as the trumpeter silenced her with a rough kiss. Kumiko wasn't complaining. If anything, she welcomed it.

As Reina said, their secret relationship had some forbidden overtones. Not only because they were both girls, but because everyone they knew expected them to be at odds with each other. The whole assumption triggered a strange feeling in both of them and they agreed to play a little game. It was mostly just Reina acting like she usually did with people she didn't know…but to Kumiko, it awakened a side of her she never knew existed. To see Reina so cold and indifferent in front of others, but to have her so possessive and demanding in private... To be honest, Kumiko wasn't sure which part she got off on. The stark difference in Reina's demeanor let her know how special she was, but the sting of neglect and haughty disregard was pleasurable in its own way.

Kumiko loved that Reina was a total ice queen.

As the heated minutes passed by, Reina's dominant façade started to slip. Kumiko knew the trumpeter's weak spot and she fully exploited Reina's sensitive backside as she groped the girl through her thin panties. Reina's shocked gasps were music to Kumiko's ears as she took this opportunity to elicit more of those delicious sounds. Her left hand crept under the trumpeter's skirt, sliding into the waistband of Reina's striped underwear. Kumiko was overwhelmed with desire as she inched her right hand further up between Reina's inner thighs. She reveled in the sweet moans she drew out from the girl.

However, a distinct metallic sound caught both their attentions and they stopped, holding their breath as they sat in complete stillness. The doorknob started to jiggle and the scraping of a key against the lock seemed to grate against both their ears. It was deafening, compounding the rising fear that froze them to the spot. Both girls started to panic, their eyes wide. Reina scrambled off of Kumiko's lap, hurriedly throwing the brunette her discarded blouse. Kumiko fumbled as she pulled the garment over her head, struggling to get her arms through the scrunched up uniform top.

Then, the door slid open and a blonde boy stood in the doorway. He recoiled at the sight of the two musicians, unabashed terror on their faces as they sat staring at him from the floor. They were both seated awkwardly away from each other, more than disheveled. In just a few seconds, the boy processed the scene, deducing quite quickly that he had interrupted something. He noticed that Kumiko's blouse was barely on, exposing a strip of taut stomach. It looked like it was pulled on in a hurry, bunched up in weird places.

Her ribbon was missing.

Kousaka, on the other hand was fully dressed, but her stockings were uneven, a corner of her skirt tucked into her panties…

He noted that they were a striped white and blue.

Both of them were panting, _breathless_ , and their faces flushed a light pink.

He blinked, looking from one girl and then to the next. Guilt was clearly painted on their faces, caught in the act. Shaking his head, the boy conceded. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew that Kumiko and Kousaka were obviously more than friends.

"A-ahem…" He cleared his throat, his own cheeks growing hot as he turned to leave. "There _is_ more than one key to this room, you know…" With that, the door closed behind him and the girls could hear the sound of the lock clicking into place once again.

Blinking in surprise, Kumiko and Reina sat staring at the door for some time, wondering if that was just Tsukamoto Shuuichi being nice.

"I feel like I just lost 5 years of my life there…" Kumiko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relief washing over her.

"Yes…that was…quite unexpected." Reina had a blank stare on her face as she smoothed out her skirt, crawling over to take a seat beside Kumiko.

"I'm definitely not letting you do that again." Kumiko sighed again, leaning against Reina. She knew that next time- _knowing that there would be a next time_ -she wasn't going to risk getting caught half-naked at school.

Not even if Reina begged her.

Okay…well, maybe if Reina begged her.

"Hm? Did you want to be on top instead?"

Pure seriousness in the trumpeter's voice. The girl definitely recovered quickly.

Kumiko looked over, disbelief on her face. "Hey, hey…Kousaka-san…you could definitely work on your timing there…"

"It was a joke." Reina grinned, giggling at the brunette's reaction.

Shaking her head, Kumiko wondered what had gotten into the girl. "Geez, Reina…we really would've been in for it if it was one of those gossip mongers or…"

Kumiko stopped. She was going to say Taki-sensei, but she didn't want to entertain that thought, not even as a hypothetical.

"Lighten up. It all worked out, didn't it? Tsukamoto won't tell anyone. He's not the type to gossip." Reina cocked her head as she looked over at Kumiko, her lips turning up in a confident smirk. "Especially not about the girl he has a crush on."

"R-Reina!" Kumiko became flustered as the trumpeter stated the obvious. "T-That's true…but…" The brunette scrunched her face up in concentration. "Uh…that aside, our twisted little game has been fun and all, but maybe we should just tell our friends that we're…uh…"

"Dating?" Reina smiled, pleased with herself.

"Yeah." Kumiko's cheeks were red with embarrassment and she was unable to meet Reina's eyes.

"It's surprising that you still can't say it with a straight face. Is it so weird to be dating me, Kumiko?"

"No…that's not it…I guess I'm still getting used to the idea. I said I'd try to get rid of my insecurities, but they still nag at me sometimes. Especially with everyone hung up on our love triangle, it's hard not to be self-conscious."

"Hmm…we'll have to fix that." Reina scooted closer to Kumiko, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Mhm…" Kumiko gave a non-committal reply, sulking. Their game was fun and all, but deep down, Kumiko knew she couldn't stop thinking about the whispers and the rumors.

Reina watched the euphonium player, her heart aching at the sight of such a complicated look on the girl's face. She knew Kumiko well enough to figure out when the girl was... Distressed.

"Let me see what I can do to help." Reina leaned over, capturing Kumiko's lips with her own.

Reina had a plan already formulating in her mind, but for now, they still had twenty minutes before lunch was over.


	10. Epilogue - Last

**A/N:** This is really the final chapter! I've dragged this story on for a bit and it lacked a bit of substance which was made up for in pointless drama...but oh well.

I really want to thank everyone who's stayed with me to the end and thank you all for reviewing and reading!

I'm probably going to be writing more things (despite my declared hiatus) since I have recently been subject to quite a lot of stress. I find that writing helps distract me from IRL things.

but yah. enough of me. Hope you enjoy the rushed ending OTL.

* * *

 **Practicality and Love - Epilogue Part 2**

* * *

As Reina predicted, Tsukamoto Shuuichi didn't say a word of what he saw to anyone. However, things were even more awkward between him and Kumiko…and Reina and this incited a new wave of rumors to start up. Thankfully, today was an ensemble practice, not leaving any idle time for the chitchat they had during sectionals.

Practice went on as usual, filled with Taki-sensei's to-the-point criticism and insistence that every note be nothing but perfection. By the end of the two hours, most of the students were nearly out of breath, regretting not voting for a break.

"Alright. With the competition coming up, I can see that you're all very diligent in practicing and I can hear the improvement. But to reach Nationals, you have to be prepared to work even harder than you are now."

"Yes!"

The band collectively answered, bringing a smile to the wiry man's face. He adjusted his glasses.

"I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm. Before we dismiss for the day, Ogasawara-san has a few announcements to make."

A chair scraped against the floor as Haruka stood. She made her way to the front of the room, her saxophone still in hand, supported by the characteristic strap around her neck. She nodded to Taki-sensei briefly, saying a soft thank you.

"Okay, everyone. As Taki-sensei said, we're getting closer to the competition, but we also have some other performances coming up as well. We'll need all the instrument logs sorted out and the setup crew to meet on Friday before we pack up for Saturday's recital."

"Understood!"

Again, it was a collective reply, full of enthusiasm even though the students were about ready to collapse.

Haruka smiled, glad that all their club members were so diligent this year.

"Alright, then that's that. If there's nothing else-" Haruka paused, noticing a hand raised. "Ah, yes, Kousaka-san?"

Kumiko perked up at the sound of Reina's name and she looked over at the trumpet section. Sure enough, the petite girl stood in front of her seat, her trumpet clutched loosely in her hand. She had a determined look on her face.

And at the same time, Kumiko felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. It couldn't be…She couldn't be thinking… Trying to swallow her anxiety, Kumiko's eyes darted around the room. Unfortunately, she caught glimpses of snickers and excited squeals. Eyes were directed at her, studying her reaction. Undoubtedly, people were settling in for a show.

"I just wanted to say something to my fellow classmates and band members."

Haruka looked puzzled, but she was too nice to question it, especially not when she was face with Reina's unwavering confidence. "Go ahead, Kousaka-san. The floor is yours."

Taking a deep breath, Reina steeled her nerves.

"I know that there have been rumors circulating the club, mainly about me, Kumiko, and Tsukamoto." Reina paused, knowing that she had everyone's undivided attention. "It's unsightly to be fabricating so many baseless lies and I do not appreciate the slanderous nature of what some of you have been saying, _especially about Kumiko_."

A few ears perked up at this, Hazuki, Midori, Asuka, and even Natsuki seemed to be paying more attention to the trumpeter.

Reina's tone was icy cold, laced with venom as she fixed an especially hard glare at one of the girls she overheard badmouthing Kumiko for being pathetic. She continued, adamant on getting her point across.

"For the record, you're all wrong. No one is in love with Tsukamoto."

Shuuichi cringed at this, shrinking in his seat as a blush crept to his face.

"And Kumiko wasn't the one who was rejected after a confession."

Oh geez.

Kumiko's eyes widened, her heart thudding against her chest in a terribly uncomfortable way. She loved this straightforward side of Reina, but part of her was still embarrassed to have her love life paraded on stage like this. She could feel the stares boring into her from every side, but she kept her gaze on Reina, transfixed on the trumpeter.

"It was me. I was the one who confessed to Kumiko."

After a pause, whispers rippled through the ensemble, a mix of shock, incredulity, and a few groans of disappointment from a few upperclassmen who thought they had a chance with Reina.

"Just so you know, Kumiko's amazing and more hardworking than any of you. She doesn't deserve to be put under scrutiny and subject to all your gossip and lies. I won't let anyone say bad things about her!"

Kumiko's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, that very line sounding so nostalgic to her.

"I love Oumae Kumiko, so if anyone's got a problem with her, you're going to have to deal with me."

At this, there were gasps from all the sections of the band, the bass section in particular as Kumiko felt her soul leap out of her mouth at Reina's very public confession of love.

Reina took a seat, flipping her hair as she sat up straight. She was a proud person and unafraid to voice her demands. However, she gripped her trumpet just a little tighter, trying to hide the shaking of her hands.

The crowd was really riled up now and the band room was in sudden disarray. The room was abuzz with chatter and Haruka was still standing at the front of the classroom, an awkward smile on her face. She wasn't well equipped to dealing with situations like that. Taki-sensei stood beside her, strangely content as he took Reina's words in. He knew that she was the same hard-headed girl he knew as a young man.

"Right, right! Kousaka-san, I think everyone's got the gist of it. Let's just quiet down now." Asuka stood, clapping her hands together as she brought order to the room of excited teenagers. The third year looked to Haruka. "Haruka, anything to add?"

The club president shook her head vigorously, her pigtails flying every which way.

"Great. Okay, everyone. There's nothing to see here. Practice is dismissed!" Asuka's voice boomed, scattering the students as a collective groan echoed out. Chairs started moving and instruments were being packed up. "You'd all better be out of here in five minutes. If I catch you lingering, well... Let's just save everyone the trouble and clear out quickly." The third year continued to shepherd people out, flashing Kumiko a thumbs up.

Kumiko sat rooted to her chair, a mixture of feelings coursing through her that ranged from wanting to die from embarrassment to wanting to tackle Reina right then and there so she could kiss her senseless. Out of all their confessions, this one was definitely the most memorable. Hugging her euphonium to her chest, Kumiko jumped when a hand grasped her shoulder.

She looked up to see Asuka grinning down at her from behind her red glasses. There was a lecherous grin on her face. "Nice job, Oumae-chan. I never would have thought you were such a ladykiller. I think it's somewhat of an achievement to make that Kousaka Reina so crazy about you."

"Uh…thanks, I guess." Kumiko was still in shock, unsure of how to react. She glanced past her upperclassman, her eyes looking for Reina.

Reina was standing with the trumpet section, getting bombarded by a clearly irate Yuuko. Natsuki had appeared from somewhere and was trying to calm the blonde down. Even from where she was sitting, Kumiko could make out that Yuuko was yelling at Reina, asking her if she could be anymore embarrassing.

Kumiko chuckled to herself. That really was Reina for you…The girl was headstrong and opinionated and unafraid of what anyone thought of her. It was a stark contrast to the euphonium player, who was a constant worrywart with a penchant for overthinking everything.

"Kumiko-chan! Congratulations!" Kumiko turned to see Midori bouncing over to her with Hazuki in tow.

"Yeah, geez. I totally didn't see that coming! I guess I am kinda dense…I still thought you were into Tsukamoto-kun or something." Hazuki laughed sheepishly as she scratched her head.

Asuka, Midori and Kumiko shot the girl an incredulous look, but chalked up the girl's obstinacy to her obvious unrequited feelings.

"Haha…" Kumiko fidgeted with her instrument as her friends stood around her.

"Uh…Kumiko."

Kumiko looked up, surprised to see Shuuichi of all people.

"I know how happy you are with Kousaka, so uh…good luck." Shuuichi had an awkward hand to the back of his head and he had trouble meeting Kumiko's eyes. Part of it had to do with the compromising position he caught his childhood friend in earlier, but part of it was the fact that he knew he had lost. He had lost to Kousaka Reina, but strangely enough, it was okay.

"Thanks, Shuichi." Kumiko smiled, waving a goodbye as the blonde trombonist turned to leave.

"I really can't believe you two…what a waste of time!"

Kumiko turned at the sound of Yuuko's voice, which seemed to convey her constant annoyance with something or other.

Natuski was right behind her, along with Kaori and…Reina.

Kumiko flashed Reina a shy smile and the trumpeter returned it warmly.

"Geez…enough with the PDA. It's not like it wasn't bad enough before. I can't wait to see how it is since you're both actually dating now…" Natsuki sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Natsuki-senpai…that wasn't PDA…and w-who told you we were dating?" Kumiko was a bit flustered, feeling awkward being surrounded by such a large group. She stood, placing her euphonium on the chair as she joined the circle.

"As if it wasn't obvious after what Kousaka said there…but she just told us that you've been going out for weeks now. Is that true?" Yuuko chimed in, raising her eyebrow at Kumiko now. Her ribbon was perched atop her head, making her seem taller than she really was.

"Oh uhm…well, yeah." Kumiko fidgeted as she squirmed under Yuuko's stare.

A collective sound of understanding echoed through the group, things finally falling into place.

"That really does explain everything. I did think it was suspicious that you would disappear at random times and come back all breathless and red and sweaty with your uniform all out of place." Midori mused aloud to herself as she thought back to all those times when she encountered Kumiko after lunch or after a free study period.

Everyone in the circle turned to stare at the petite contrabassist, their mouths open at the tidbit of information they didn't need to know.

"M-Midori-chan!" Kumiko tried to shush the girl, but there was no point now.

Reina was quiet, an uncharacteristically shy expression on her face.

Asuka had a knowing smile on her lips as she grinned smugly. She raised her eyebrows suggestively at Kumiko, who looked away in embarrassment.

Kaori simply smiled, unfazed.

Yuuko, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, disgusted with the mental image that just popped into her head. Beside her, Natsuki chuckled, glad that Kumiko's gross stares weren't just the brunette being sad and pathetic.

Hazuki was the last one to react, staring blankly. "Oh."

"L-let's just leave it at that…It sure is getting late, isn't it? Shouldn't we pack up and go home?" Kumiko laughed sheepishly, eager to get out of the spotlight.

"Fine, fine…" Asuka let out a long drawn out sigh. "We'll interrogate you another day, but if you need any advice, be sure to come to your beloved Asuka-senpai, okay?" The tall girl flashed Kumiko an overeager smile. The younger euphonium player could only nod awkwardly.

Asuka sent the group a backhanded wave, heading to the door with her instrument.

Kaori motioned to follow after her, but she paused, looking back at Kumiko. "I'm really happy for you, Oumae-san. Now, it'd be great if I could be as lucky." With a slightly forlorn smile, the older trumpeter said her goodbyes, trailing after Asuka.

Kumiko sighed as she stared after Kaori for a few seconds, wondering if she and Asuka were going to settle whatever was going on between them before graduation.

Turning back to the group, she found everyone staring at her expectantly.

Reina had silently moved next to her, bumping arms as they stood side by side.

Yuuko caught the small gesture, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that all this drama is over. All that stupid chatter got on my nerves." Yuuko turned to Reina, narrowing her eyes. "Especially when the gossip is about someone like you... Kousaka, I know you don't care, but it wouldn't hurt you to make some friends."

Reina blinked, looking at Yuuko like she had grown two heads.

Natsuki chuckled good-naturedly, coming in between the two trumpeters. "This kid isn't good with telling others how she really feels, but what she's trying to say is that high-school girls can be vicious. Yuuko's just trying to be a good Senpai for once."

Yuuko shot Natsuki a nasty glare, but didn't offer her usual retort.

Again, Reina blinked in confusion, unused to people being so considerate.

Kumiko nudged the girl, prompting her to reply.

"T-Thank you for the advice. I'll be sure to remember that."

Kumiko stifled a smirk. It was just so Reina-like, so polite but standoff-ish and stiff at the same time.

Rolling her eyes, Yuuko motioned to leave. She fixed both Kumiko and Reina with a serious stare. "I'm happy for you two, but don't let my kindness go to your head. If I see you two being all gross and lovey-dovey in public, we won't be friends anymore."

Kumiko chuckled nervously, wincing under the blonde's gaze. Reina simply nodded.

With a final huff, Yuuko left, with Natsuki on her heels. The older euphonium player flashed the group of first years a cheeky grin as she waved.

"Haha... I guess we should be going too, right, Hazuki-Chan?" Midori glanced around the now empty music room. The students had filtered out quite quickly after the spectacle, not wanting to get on Asuka's bad side.

"What? Go where? I thought we-" Hazuki stopped midsentence, catching the look in Midori's eyes that told her to save the questions for later. "O-Oh Yeah! I forgot I had something to do... Haha... Yeah, I'll see you two tomorrow! Congrats again!"

Both girls took their leave hastily, not waiting for a reply.

Kumiko stared after her friends, feeling like their big reveal was a bit anti-climactic.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko looked over to Reina, still reeling for the incredulity of the whole afternoon.

"Yes, Reina?"

Reina laced their fingers together, smiling gently at Kumiko.

"I told you I'd do something about it."

"I know." Kumiko scoffed, shaking her head. "I should have expected something over-the-top and flashy, but I was still surprised."

Reina arched an eyebrow. "Flashy?"

"Yeah. It's just so like you to do that. I wouldn't expect anything less." Kumiko smiled as she turned to face the shorter girl, bringing her in close. "Thank you."

Reina tightened her hold on the brunette, standing on her tiptoes as she kissed Kumiko slowly and softly.

There was a suspicious sound at the door, but the two girls ignored it this time. After all, if there was anything they learned from their ordeal, it was that love made you do impractical things. That and the fact that Kumiko really did overthink things too much.

This is why the euphonium player vowed to be a little more like Reina with her boundless self-confidence. Kumiko promised herself that she wasn't going to dwell anymore on pointless overthinking. For one, she was going to start today, ignoring the group of her friends clustered outside the music room as she continued to kiss Kousaka Reina.


End file.
